


L'imprévu du week-end

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut in every chapter, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo s'invite chez Tsukki lors d'un camp d'entraînement à Karasuno.<br/>Tsukishima n'est pas content.<br/>Pas du tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezumicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/gifts).



"Je vais chez Shôyô.", dit calmement Kozume.  
"Je choisis Tsukki !", s'époumone Kuroo et Tsukishima sait déjà qu'il va détester sa soirée.  
  
Il savait déjà qu'il la détesterait quand Takeda avait annoncé que Nekoma venait pour tout un week-end et que comme Karasuno n'avait pas les infrastructures pour loger les lycéens invités, chaque membre de l'équipe devait -dans la mesure du possible- en prendre un chez lui. Bien sûr, Takeda avait directement demandé aux parents, empêchant Tsukishima de se trouver une excuse et il avait déjà eu du mal à forcer sa mère à ne pas proposer d'en prendre deux.  
  
Takeda prend note des différents groupes qui se forment, et Kuroo vient le rejoindre alors que Hinata accueille Kozume un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
De toute façon, quel qu'ait été le résultat, il sait que la perspective ne lui aurait pas plus plu, mais quitte à avoir un membre de Nekoma chez lui pour les deux prochaines nuits, il aurait préféré à peu près n'importe qui à Kuroo. Enfin... pas Lev, et pas leur central qui répond en "zwing" et "paf" à Hinata, et pas l'attaquant avec l'iroquoise ratée... et probablement pas le libéro non plus. Bon, à la réflexion, Kuroo n'était peut-être pas le pire tirage possible. Au moins il sait qu'avec le capitaine de Nekoma, il peut dire tout le mal qu'il pense de lui sans que Kuroo ne s'en offusque.  
  
"Vous avez vos affaires ?", se contente de demander Tsukishima en commençant à marcher.  
"Tu n'attends pas Tâches de rousseur ?  
\- Yamaguchi ? On n'habite pas ensemble, vous savez.  
\- ... je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?"  
  
Kuroo fait un grand sourire, se retourne vers le gymnase.  
  
"Kenma !! Bonne soirée !!  
\- Toi aussi.", répond Kozume, la voix étouffée par le brouhaha régnant à la sortie du club de Karasuno.  
"Parce qu'on ne quitte pas son meilleur ami sans le saluer.", explique Kuroo en se retournant vers Tsukishima.  
"Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Kozume-san.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Etre votre ami me paraît être très fatiguant.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- ... vous avez vu les cernes qu'il a ?", argumente Tsukishima et Kuroo se met à pouffer de rire.  
"Et tu m'en tiens responsable ?  
\- Je sais déjà que ça va être dur de tenir deux jours.  
\- C'est que tu es une petite nature, Tsukki.  
\- Kozume-san ne me parait pas être une force de la nature non plus...  
\- ... non, peut-être pas, effectivement. Tu habites loin ?  
\- Dix minutes.  
\- A pied ?  
\- Hm.  
\- C'est vraiment la campagne, ici...", commente Kuroo et Tsukishima sort son casque de son sac, l'enfile sur la tête.  
"Tu pourrais être encore plus impoli ?  
\- Oui.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima en choisissant une playlist. "Mais comme vous êtes un sempai je me retiens."

* * *

"Je suis rentré.", dit Tsukishima en enlevant ses chaussures et sa mère vient les rejoindre dans l'entrée.  
"Entrez, entrez ! Je suis la maman de Kei.  
\- Kuroo Tetsurô. Merci de m'accueillir.  
\- J'espère que tu vas passer un bon moment ici. Je dois faire une dernière course pour le repas du soir. Kei, je te charge de proposer à boire à ton ami, puis tu pourras lui montrer la chambre d'Akiteru.  
\- Hm.  
\- Le bain est déjà prêt si vous voulez, aussi.", précise la mère de Tsukishima en attrapant son sac à main sur le meuble de l'entrée. "Soyez sages !", ajoute-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la rue.  
"Alors dans le physique, je vois la ressemblance, mais le caractère...  
\- Cherchez pas, je suis le seul comme ça dans ma famille.", dit Tsukishima, s'avançant un peu dans le couloir.  
  
Il montre succinctement la maison à Kuroo, monte à l'étage avec lui et ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Akiteru. La literie a été changée et des serviettes sont pliées proprement sur l'oreiller.  
  
"Vous dormirez là.  
\- Akiteru c'est qui ? Ton grand frère ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Et donc il te ressemble, mais en souriant ?  
\- Désolé que vous ne soyez pas tombé sur le gentil Tsukishima.  
\- ... ça me va très bien comme ça.", dit Kuroo en posant son sac par terre près du bureau.  
"Bon, ben vous avez ce dont vous avez besoin, vous savez où est le bain si vous voulez y aller. Je vous laisse.", dit Tsukishima en faisant mine de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
"Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ici toute la soirée, quand même ?  
\- C'était totalement mon intention.  
\- Tu es vraiment inhumain.  
\- J'ai des devoirs à faire, et sûrement des tas de choses plus intéressantes que d'avoir à vous supporter.  
\- Des devoirs ? Quelle matière ?  
\- J'ai un exposé à faire sur le thème "comment envoyer bouler un sempai poliment". Vous voulez m'aider ?"  
  
Kuroo répond par un grand sourire.  
  
"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon plan d'être désobligeant.", propose Kuroo. "Je pense que la meilleure méthode c'est plutôt de se donner de fausses excuses ?  
\- Quel genre ?  
\- Genre des devoirs qui n'existent pas.", répond Kuroo et Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
"Si vous n'y allez pas, je vais à la douche, j'ai bien sué à l'entraînement. Et ce n'est pas une excuse.  
\- ... ça marche. Viens me toquer quand tu as fini pour que j'y aille après, s'il te plaît.  
\- Je ferai ça.  
\- Hey, Tsukki ?  
\- C’est Tsukishima.  
\- Merci de m'accueillir.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.", répond Tsukishima en quittant la pièce.  
  


* * *

"Tsukki ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !", s'exclame Kuroo en rentrant dans sa chambre, sans toquer, probablement quelques minutes après être sorti du bain.  
"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vu la porte, en rentrant ?", répond Tsukishima, énervé, depuis son bureau.  
"Quoi ?  
\- La porte. A ma chambre.  
\- Euh, si, enfin, j'ai pas fait gaffe, elle a quelque chose de particulier ?  
\- Elle était fermée.  
\- Oh.", remarque Kuroo, et il referme la porte derrière lui.  
"Je ne voulais pas vous dire de refermer derrière vous, je voulais vous dire que je n'avais pas l'intention que vous rentriez.", explique Tsukishima en poussant un long soupir.  
"Pourtant, ça va, c'est pas trop le bordel.  
\- Dites ce que vous avez à dire et laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de ton grand frère.", dit Kuroo en faisant glisser la jaquette du magazine qu'il tient pour dévoiler ce qui semble être une revue coquine.  
"Fouiller la chambre de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ? Même de vous je ne m'attendais pas à si bas.  
\- Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dans la bibliothèque... la jaquette n'est pas à la bonne taille.  
\- Remettez ça où vous l'avez pris.  
\- Oh, allez, Tsukki, on peut bien regarder, je suis sûr que ton frangin se fâchera pas.  
\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- ... vraiment ?  
\- Regarder du porno à mon frère avec un mec que je peux pas piffrer ? C'est vrai que ça sonnait comme un rêve, hein...", soupire Tsukishima.  
"N'empêche, elles sont plutôt jolies...", commente Kuroo en feuilletant le magazine.  
"Allez faire ça ailleurs, je vous ai dit que ça m'intéressait pas.  
\- Ah, Tsukki, tu es tellement innocent, c'est adorable.", dit Kuroo avec un sourire moqueur.  
"Je suis pas innocent, je suis juste pas intéressé, alors gardez vos jolies filles pour vous et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
\- Tu préfère les petits seins ou les gros seins ?  
\- Je suis gay, Kuroo-san.  
\- ...... ça explique teeeeellement de choses.", finit par répondre Kuroo avec de grands yeux.  
"Ca explique que ce que vous avez en main ne m'intéresse pas, surtout."  
  
Kuroo referme le magazine, fait un sourire plus grand que de raison.  
Tsukishima commence à regretter d'avoir dit ça. Il l'a fait sous le coup de l'énervement en se disant que Kuroo ne serait pas du style à le faire chier à ce sujet, mais après réflexion, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée.  
  
"Si tu en as un à toi, pas de souci, moi j'apprécie tout type d'expérience.  
\- Ah vraiment ?", demande Tsukishima sur un ton dédaigneux. "Si je vous sors un porno gay, ça vous botte ?  
\- J'sais pas, tu regardes des trucs hardcore ?  
\- Vous vous démontez jamais, hein ?  
\- ... non. Ca te simplifierait trop la tache, Tsukki.", répond Kuroo sur un ton taquin.  
"Tsukishima. C'est Tsukishima.  
\- Alors, où est ta cachette secrète ?  
\- J'en ai pas.  
\- Internet, alors ?", dit Kuroo en sortant son téléphone et en lançant une recherche.  
"Kuroo-san, qu'il soit hétéro, gay ou lesbien, je n'ai pas envie de regarder de porno avec vous.  
\- Avec tous les efforts que je fais pour m'adapter à ce que tu aimes ? D'ailleurs, tu préfères les garçons très virils ou pas trop ?"  
  
Tsukishima s'arrête de répondre, se lève et attrape le magazine et le téléphone de Kuroo de ses mains, les pose derrière lui sur son bureau.  
  
"Stop.", se contente-t-il de dire.  
"... tu préfères mettre en pratique directement ?", demande Kuroo, le sourire aux lèvres, en posant sa main droite sur la chemise de Tsukishima.  
"Ne ne mettez pas au défi.  
\- Je vais me gêner.", sourit Kuroo en se rapprochant de Tsukishima.  
  
Tsukishima regarde Kuroo droit dans les yeux en lui souriant.  
A ce petit jeu, il ne le laissera pas gagner.  
Le roi de la provoc peut bien provoquer autant qu'il veut, Tsukishima sait qu'il ne sera très clairement pas le premier mal à l'aise dans cette situation.  
  
Il s'écarte, va à la porte et tourne le verrou, totalement serein, espérant que le geste fait regretter ses paroles à Kuroo.  
Il enlève ses lunettes et les pose soigneusement sur son bureau avant de revenir vers le capitaine de Nekoma, posant une main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se tourner un peu.  
Kuroo obtempère, puis se laisse faire quand Tsukishima pousse sur son torse pour qu'il prenne place sur le lit. Kuroo s'assoit, continue de regarder fixement Tsukishima, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Je ne pensais pas être ton style, Tsukki.  
\- Faut croire que j'aime les mecs qui l'ouvrent bien grande.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima avant de placer un genou sur le lit entre les cuisses de Kuroo.  
"Si tu savais tout ce que je peux faire avec ma bouche...  
\- Pour l'instant vous n'en faites très clairement rien d'intéressant.", explique Tsukishima, glissant une main le long du bras de Kuroo, ses doigts s'insérant une seconde au niveau de la manche.  
La peau de Kuroo est douce sous ses doigts et Tsukishima doit avouer que si le capitaine de Nekoma n'était pas si narquois, il n'aurait rien contre tripoter les biceps de Kuroo plus régulièrement.  
"Je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas content si je te faisais des suçons juste avant le repas du soir avec tes parents, Tsukki.", argumente Kuroo, et Tsukishima passe ses mains sous le t-shirt de Kuroo, au niveau de son ventre, va voir si les abdominaux sont du niveau des biceps.  
A première vue, oui.  
"C'est bien ce que je disais : que de la gueule.", dit Tsukishima en approchant plus son genou de l'entrejambe de Kuroo, remontant plus haut le t-shirt de Kuroo par la même occasion.  
Il est tout de même impressionné par comment Kuroo ne se démonte pas. Il pensait qu'en commençant à le déshabiller un petit peu, Kuroo finirait bien par prendre ses jambes à son cou.  
"C'est pour ne pas t'embarrasser.", ajoute Kuroo, en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Tsukishima, laissant découverts seulement quelques centimètres carrés de peau.  
Tsukishima se sent frémir au contact des doigts chauds de Kuroo contre sa peau.  
Il tire d'un coup sec sur le t-shirt de Kuroo, le remontant jusqu’à ses aisselles, et renverse le lycéen sur le lit pour qu'il se retrouve en position couchée.  
"Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à dire, bouclez-la, voulez-vous ?", dit Tsukishima, et ses mains reviennent au contact de la peau de Kuroo, caressent son torse et ses flancs, finissent de lui enlever son t-shirt avant de glisser sous l'élastique du jogging que Kuroo a enfilé après le bain.  
Tsukishima voit bien l'effet qu'il fait. La respiration de Kuroo s'est accélérée, et ses muscles se contractent sous ses doigts.  
Alors qu'il se demande s'il peut vraiment se permettre d'aller plus loin dans un contexte pareil, les mains de Kuroo l'attrapent au niveau des bras et Tsukishima n'a pas le temps de réaliser que Kuroo est en train de le renverser sur le lit.  
Tsukishima se retrouve en dessous, le sourire goguenard de Kuroo en face de lui. Le lycéen lève un sourcil et se penche vers Tsukishima, ses lèvres attrapant un bout de peau au niveau de sa clavicule.  
Tsukishima n'est pas vraiment sûr de comment Kuroo fait ce qu'il fait, un mélange de succion, de dents, de langue, mais la sensation est particulièrement excitante. Quand la bouche de Kuroo s'écarte de sa peau, Tsukishima ne peut s'empêche d'être déçu, mais il se rappelle que son but n'est très clairement pas de se laisser faire. Alors que Kuroo s'apprête à ouvrir un autre bouton de sa chemise, Tsukishima le pousse à nouveau et Kuroo perd l'équilibre, tombe lourdement à côté de lui.  
Tsukishima ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, passe par-dessus lui, une cuisse de chaque côté de son corps pile au niveau de son entrejambe.  
  
"Kei ! On va manger dans quelques minutes !", appelle la mère de Tsukishima depuis la cuisine et Tsukishima s'arrête dans son mouvement, se redresse du lit dans l'instant.  
"Tu t'arrêtes déjà ?", demande Kuroo, le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Vous avez entendu, on nous attend pour manger.", explique Tsukishima en reboutonnant sa chemise, se détournant de Kuroo.  
"Elle a dit "dans quelques minutes".  
\- Hm. Et il va vous falloir quelques minutes pour être dans un état décent pour aller manger, Kuroo-san.", dit Tsukishima en ramassant le t-shirt de Kuroo et en lui envoyant à la figure.  
"A qui la faute ?", demande Kuroo en remettant son t-shirt.  
  
Tsukishima attrape ses lunettes sur le bureau, les enfile avant de prendre une longue inspiration.  
Il n'est pas très sûr de ce qui vient de se passer mais il aurait préféré que Kuroo soit plus intimidé dans une situation pareille. Tsukishima se demande vraiment comment fait ce type pour toujours avoir le dernier mot.  
Kuroo se relève du lit, passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui fait un grand sourire.  
  
"Et voilà, décent. Enfin, je crois.", ajoute-t-il en triturant son pantalon.  
  
Tsukishima lève les yeux au plafond mais ne répond rien, se contente d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de mener Kuroo vers la salle à manger. Son père est déjà assis à table alors que sa mère est encore dans la cuisine. La table est dressée mais il manque encore quelques plats.  
  
"Papa, je te présente Kuroo Tetsurô. C'est le garçon du club de Tôkyô qui reste pour le week-end.", explique Tsukishima en prenant place à table.  
"Enchanté, monsieur.", dit Kuroo.  
"De même. Vous avez choisi à la taille ?  
\- Pardon ?", demande Tsukishima, pas très certain de ce que veut dire son père.  
"Bah, du style le plus grand embarque le plus grand ?  
\- ... plein de joueurs de volley sont grands.", répond Tsukishima, énervé.  
"Il y a même un première année plus grand que nous dans mon équipe.", précise Kuroo.  
\- Connaissant Kei, je suis sûr que ça l'énerve.  
\- ... papa.  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais...", se contente de dire le père de Tsukishima alors que sa mère arrive avec les derniers plats.  
"Pourquoi vous avez dit ça ?", demande Kuroo, le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Parce qu'il aime être le plus grand. Pour l'air supérieur, tout ça.  
\- Papa !"  
  
Kuroo se met à rire.  
  
"Kuroo-san, ne l'encouragez pas, s'il vous plaît.", dit Tsukishima en se relevant, les mains à plat sur la table.  
"Kei, tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir de table alors qu'on a un invité.", menace sa mère.  
"Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais maintenant que tu en parles, je suis tenté.", râle Tsukishima en reprenant place.  
"Et chéri", reprend-elle. "Arrête de le taquiner alors qu'il a un ami à la maison.  
\- ... pardon.  
\- Merci pour le repas, m'dame.  
\- Je t'en prie. Mange autant que tu veux."  
  
Tsukishima se sert, rassuré de voir que ses parents commencent à manger en silence. Tout le monde à table sourit sauf lui, mais bon, il a l'habitude de cet état de fait.  
  
"En fait, on n'a pas décidé à la taille.", reprend Kuroo et Tsukishima s'attend au pire. "Kei et moi on joue à la même position et on s'est beaucoup entraînés ensemble cet été alors j'ai demandé égoïstement à venir ici parce que je l'aime bien. Il n'a pas eu son mot à dire.  
\- Même s'il ne dit rien je suis sûr qu'il est content.", dit la mère de Tsukishima, souriante.  
"Kuroo-san, je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet, mais s'il vous plaît, n'interprétez pas ça comme si j'étais content de vous avoir chez moi.", chuchote Tsukishima en se penchant vers Kuroo et ce dernier se met à rire.

* * *

"Tsukki ? Tu dors ?"  
  
Tsukishima se réveille et regrette instantanément de ne pas avoir fermé le verrou de sa chambre. Il se redresse, voit que Kuroo est venu s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.  
  
"Pousse-toi, je viens avec.  
\- Certainement pas.  
\- Allez, c'est bon, fais-moi une place.  
\- Retournez dans votre chambre, Kuroo-san.", dit Tsukishima en se tournant vers le mur.  
"Je suis là deux nuits, faut en profiter ! Kenma m'a dit qu'ils faisaient une pyjama party chez votre minus !  
\- Vous avez qu'à y aller, si ça vous tente tellement.  
\- Tsukkiiiiiiii...  
\- Fermez-la.  
\- Elle est cool ta chambre. J'aime bien ta maison. Tes parents sont cools, aussi."  
  
Tsukishima sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il se retourne et plaque sa main droite sur la bouche de Kuroo pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre.  
  
"hmb chmmmbmmm  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous faire comprendre que je ne vous veux pas ici ?", demande Tsukishima, et il relâche légèrement son emprise sur la bouche de Kuroo.  
"Tout à l'heure t'avais rien contre m'avoir dans ton lit, hein.  
\- C'était aussi pour que vous la boucliez. Je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué.  
\- Tu es prêt à beaucoup de choses pour que je la boucle.  
\- ... si vous saviez.", soupire Tsukishima.  
"Je t'énerve ?  
\- Plus que n'importe qui.  
\- Tu sais, Tsukki, moi j'aime t'énerver plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et pourtant j'énerve tout le monde à longueur de journée.  
\- Fallait que ça tombe sur moi, hein ?  
\- En fait, ce que j'aime c'est que plus j'en fais, et pire t'es. Jamais un "pause, on arrête les vacheries". Ca grimpe, ça grimpe, et t'en viens à me tripoter plutôt qu'à craquer devant moi. T'es vraiment un cas.  
\- Avouez qu'aujourd'hui vous battez des records.  
\- Faut que j'en fasse encore plus pour que tu me tripotes à nouveau ?  
\- Pourquoi, vous aimez ça ?", demande Tsukishima sur un ton condescendant.  
"Grave.  
\- Vous avez vraiment un grain.  
\- ... je croyais que j'étais ton genre ?  
\- Maintenant que je sais que ça vous plait, la perspective m'enchante beaucoup moins.", rétorque Tsukishima et Kuroo se met à rire.  
"Dommage.  
\- Retournez dans votre lit, Kuroo-san."  
  
Kuroo ne répond rien pendant quelques instants et Tsukishima s'attend à ce que le lycéen entende finalement raison et le laisse tranquille.  
  
"... j'suis pas ton genre, alors ?"  
  
Tsukishima se met à rire.  
  
"Ce qui est sûr c'est que je pensais pas être autant le vôtre.  
\- Si ça peut te permettre d'avoir un petit boost d'ego, profites-en.  
\- A mon avis c'est juste que vous êtes vraiment en manque.  
\- Ne te rabaisse pas comme ça, Tsukki, je te trouvais plutôt doué tout à l'heure."  
  
Il n'a pas envie de laisser Kuroo gagner, mais Tsukishima doit admettre qu'il était un peu frustré de s'arrêter tout à l'heure et que discuter de ce genre de choses la nuit dans un lit est un peu propice à le mettre d'humeur.  
  
"Vous, par contre, vous aviez promis des choses extraordinaires avec votre bouche, et je dois dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
\- Pas eu le temps, en même temps. Mais je peux me rattraper... enfin, ça dépend : je peux laisser des marques ?", demande Kuroo, et Tsukishima n'a qu'une envie, que Kuroo lui refasse ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure sur sa clavicule. Il a vu la tâche rouge du coin de l'œil quand il a mis son pyjama plus tôt et s'était souvenu de combien le contact avait été agréable.  
"Dans la limite du raisonnable.", répond Tsukishima et il sait qu'il vient de donner son consentement.  
  
Il sent Kuroo se déplacer sur le lit, venir plus près, et l'une des mains du lycéen trouve son épaule, l'autre poussant doucement la couverture. Tsukishima se redresse, enlève le haut de son pyjama et est rassuré de sentir de suite les mains et la bouche de Kuroo sur lui. Il se laisse retomber en arrière et Kuroo le suit, ses lèvres glissant sur son torse.  
Tsukishima doit admettre que ce n'était pas que de la gueule. Kuroo sait ce qu'il fait. Ou pas, mais en tout cas il le fait très bien. La bouche de Kuroo trace un chemin de son épaule jusqu'à son nombril et Tsukishima se sent un peu trop excité et dans une position trop vulnérable à son goût. Il pousse sur les épaules de Kuroo pour que le garçon s'écarte et celui-ci obtempère et se redresse. Tsukishima lui enlève son t-shirt et Kuroo se laisse faire.  
Il n'a aucun mal à imaginer son sourire satisfait dans ce moment et est plutôt content qu'il fasse nuit noire dans sa chambre et qu'il n'ait pas à le voir.  
Il pousse encore un peu plus sur l'épaule de Kuroo, l'invite à passer en-dessous et Kuroo s'allonge sur le lit. Comme plus tôt, Tsukishima enjambe le lycéen, mais sent cette fois-ci que Kuroo est déjà bien excité tout contre lui.  
Tsukishima se colle de tout son long, entend Kuroo prendre quelques inspirations rapides alors que les deux garçons changent légèrement de position, se replacent pour être plus à l'aise. Quand Tsukishima réalise que Kuroo bouge légèrement sous lui, il se rend compte que lui aussi ne peut empêcher son bassin de faire des va-et-vient, de se frotter de plus en plus fort contre Kuroo.  
  
"Mmh", gémit légèrement Kuroo tout proche de son oreille, et Tsukishima se sent encore plus excité en entendant ce son.  
"Ne faites pas trop de bruit.", chuchote Tsukishima alors qu'il s'écarte de Kuroo, glisse une main jusqu'à son entrejambe, se disant que Kuroo n'aurait sûrement rien contre un contact plus direct.  
  
Sa main passe directement sous l'élastique du caleçon de Kuroo -le lycéen ne porte apparemment rien d'autre en bas-, et Tsukishima sent Kuroo se retenir de gémir à ce geste.  
Il glisse le caleçon un peu plus bas et Kuroo l'aide en soulevant les fesses quelques instants pour lui faciliter la tache.  
Lui porte encore un bas de pyjama et aurait aimé que Kuroo profite de la courte pause pour l'en libérer aussi.  
  
Les mains de Tsukishima reviennent au contact de Kuroo, dans un rythme tout de suite soutenu et dans la pièce silencieuse, Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher de trouver le bruit que ça fait plus qu'excitant.  
  
"Ne soyez pas égoïste.", glisse Tsukishima à l'oreille de Kuroo, et dans l'instant les mains de Kuroo viennent sur lui, baissent son pyjama, le touchent de manière presque trop insistante.  
  
Tsukishima se laisse tomber à la renverse sur Kuroo, entend la respiration haletante de ce dernier tout près de son oreille et accélère encore un peu son mouvement pour inciter Kuroo à faire de même.  
  
"Tsu...kki.", dit Kuroo difficilement entre deux inspirations, et il se déverse dans la main de Tsukishima. Ce dernier ne prend que quelques secondes à faire de même, laissant une longue expiration le quitter alors qu'il jouit.  
  
Tsukishima se redresse, s'écarte de Kuroo autant que possible vu la largeur réduite de son lit. Il tend la main vers sa lampe de chevet mais se ravise un instant au moment de le l'allumer.  
  
"Je vais allumer.", prévient-il.  
"Pourquoi ? Tu veux vérifier qui est dans ton lit ?"  
  
Tsukishima allume, sent ses yeux se plisser à l'attaque de la lumière. De sa main propre, il attrape ses lunettes qu'il enfile avec un peu de difficulté, puis la boîte de mouchoirs présente sur sa table de nuit. Il se sert, puis la jette à côté de Kuroo, encore allongé.  
  
"Tout dans la délicatesse, hein, Tsukki ?", demande Kuroo en attrapant un mouchoir, se redressant aussi dans le lit.  
Le t-shirt de Kuroo est au pied du lit et Tsukishima se sent plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose à voir le garçon torse-nu. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que ramener Kuroo chez lui finirait comme ça.  
"Je n'ai pas été assez délicat ?", demande-t-il en s'essuyant, tachant de voir s'ils n'ont pas taché les draps.  
"... c'était parfait.  
\- Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, j'espère que vous allez retourner sagement dans votre chambre."  
  
Kuroo lui fait un grand sourire, attrape son t-shirt.  
Il aurait aimé lui rabattre son caquet : que le garçon soit au moins un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais c'était très clairement présomptueux de la part de Tsukishima d'imaginer ça.  
  
"Tu ne perds pas le nord, hein ?", dit Kuroo en remettant son t-shirt. Il se lève du lit, remonte son caleçon, passe une main dans ses cheveux. "Si tu y tiens vraiment je te laisse, alors."  
  
Tsukishima repose la boîte de mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit et est sur le point d'enlever ses lunettes à nouveau quand Kuroo repose un genou sur le lit, se penche sur lui et l'embrasse.  
Ses lèvres sur les siennes sont insistantes, chaudes et humides et Tsukishima sent sa bouche s'ouvrir sous celle de Kuroo. Leurs langues se retrouvent sans que Tsukishima ne soit vraiment conscient de l'avoir voulu, mais il doit admettre que, oui, Kuroo sait ce qu'il fait avec sa bouche.  
Quand Kuroo finit par s'écarter, Tsukishima se sent haletant -et presque un peu ré-excité.  
  
"Fais de beaux rêves, Tsukki.  
\- Ne venez pas me déranger avant demain matin.", conclut Tsukishima avant d'enlever ses lunettes, laissant Kuroo sortir de la pièce avant d'éteindre à nouveau sa lampe de chevet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que la nuit était mauvaise, parce qu'elle a plutôt bien commencé et il a dormi tout à fait correctement, mais ce n'était pas du tout -pas du tout- ce à quoi il s'attendait en allant dormir chez Tsukishima.  
Il avait prévu de lancer quelques piques, de se prendre deux-trois vannes et de repartir avec le mail de Tsukishima histoire de pouvoir continuer de l'énerver à distance.  
Ce qui est bien certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu de flirter, il n'avait pas prévu de le tripoter, ni non plus de se faire tripoter. Ca n'avait pas été désagréable, loin de là, mais Kuroo ne comprend pas du tout comment ça a pu arriver.  
  
Il attrape son portable, regarde l'heure.  
Il va être 7 heures. Il a un mail de Kenma qu'il n'a pas vu hier soir, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit vers 2 heures du matin.  
L'entraînement commence à 9 heures, à 10 minutes d'ici. Il pourrait dormir encore un peu, mais il se sent déjà bien réveillé. Il enfile un pantalon de survêtement, passe aux toilettes et se décide à descendre les escaliers. En bas, la mère de Tsukishima est présente, en train de boire un café et de lire quelque chose sur une tablette.  
  
"Bonjour.  
\- Oh, déjà levé ?  
\- Hm. Je me lève toujours tôt.  
\- Je comptais faire le petit-déjeuner un peu plus tard. Tu veux déjà un café, ou un thé ?  
\- Je ne dirais pas non à un café.", répond Kuroo en s'asseyant à table. "Je pense que j'irai courir, après. En attendant que Ts... Kei se lève.  
\- Tu es un vrai sportif, dis donc. Tu es en quelle année ? Deuxième ? Troisième ?  
\- Troisième.", répond Kuroo et son regard parcourt la pièce alors que la mère de Tsukishima se lève et passe dans la cuisine pour lui servir un café.  
  
Un cadre à photo sur un meuble attire son attention. Il se lève, et manque de pouffer de rire en voyant la photo de plus près.  
Tsukishima petit.  
Et souriant.  
Profitant d'être seul dans la pièce, il sort son portable de sa poche et prend une photo pour la postérité.  
  
La mère de Tsukishima revient alors qu'il est encore debout devant le cadre.  
  
"C'est Akiteru ?", demande-t-il en pointant le deuxième garçon de la photo et la mère de Tsukishima se contente d'acquiescer avec un sourire en lui servant son café. "Merci beaucoup. Pas que pour le café. Pour l'hospitalité en règle générale, je veux dire.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Merci d'être ami avec Kei.  
\- C'est un plaisir. Enfin, de mon côté, en tout cas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'apprécie tant que ça.", dit Kuroo, songeur, et la mère de Tsukishima se met à rire.  
"Ne te base pas sur hier, il était de très mauvaise humeur.  
\- Peut-être qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur parce que je me suis incrusté chez lui, aussi.", propose Kuroo.  
"Non, non, il a reçu son bulletin jeudi et il n'est plus premier de sa classe. Et depuis il est infernal."  
  
Kuroo éclate de rire, manque de renverser sa tasse.  
  
"Pardon. Je ne me moque pas de lui, hein. Je me demandais juste ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire.  
\- Rien du tout, va. Ca lui passera.", explique la mère de Tsukishima le sourire aux lèvres.  
"J'espère avant que je reparte.", commente Kuroo.

* * *

  
"Kuroo-san, vous êtes debout ?", demande Tsukishima en toquant à la porte.  
"Hm, rentre !"  
  
Tsukishima pousse la porte, alors que Kuroo est agenouillé devant son sac, en train de ranger des habits. Il a enfilé le jersey de Nekoma sur son sempiternel t-shirt noir juste après être rentré de son footing.  
  
"Vous avez bien dormi ?  
\- Comme un loir ! On décolle quand ?  
\- Si ça vous convient, on peut petit-déjeuner maintenant et partir dans la foulée.  
\- Ca me va.", répond Kuroo sans mentionner qu'il est debout depuis un certain temps. "Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Tsukki ?  
\- J'en ai connu des mieux.  
\- Mais pas beaucoup, alors.", rétorque Kuroo et il est rassuré d'entendre Tsukishima rire à la remarque.  
  
Si Tsukishima est de bonne humeur, c'est qu'il a arrêté de penser à son bulletin.  
Et qu'il n'est pas en rogne à propos de ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir.  
D'un côté ça le rassure, parce qu'il avait un peu peur de comment serait Tsukishima après ça. Mais de l'autre... de l'autre il se dit que si lui, il a apprécié, et que Tsukishima a apprécié aussi, il devrait probablement se poser plus de questions.  
  
"... je préfère dormir d'une traite, en fait.  
\- Je viendrais plus tôt, ce soir, alors.", propose Kuroo, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il dit ça.   
  
Il veut vraiment recommencer ? A quoi ça va les mener ?  
Des fois il aimerait être capable de se retenir de dire toutes les âneries qui lui passent par la tête.

* * *

  
Une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver à Karasuno, Tsukishima et Kuroo croisent Lev accompagné du petit pot de colle de Tsukishima.  
Kuroo est à peu près certain qu'il ne s'appelle pas pour de vrai "Taches de rousseur", d'ailleurs, mais il doit avouer que donner des surnoms aux gens n'aide pas du tout à retenir leurs patronymes.  
  
"Bonjour ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?", demande Lev en arrivant à leur niveau et Taches de rousseur vient prendre sa place habituelle à côté de Tsukishima.  
"Bah... c'est allé, je suppose.", relate Tsukishima.  
"Nous c'était chouette, mais on a discuté super tard, je suis crevé ce matin.", dit Taches de rousseur en baillant.  
"Il faut que tu me montres ton super service, aujourd'hui.", ajoute Lev.  
"Tu sais, je ne le réussis vraiment pas à tous les coups..."  
  
Le lycée est en grande partie désert : les seules personnes qu'ils croisent sont d'autres membres du club de volley, et trois filles que le copain de Tsukishima identifient comme faisant partie du club de GRS, apparemment le seul club ayant un tournoi aussi tard dans l'année qu'eux.  
  
Le gymnase de Karasuno est particulièrement bruyant ce matin : d'un côté, les membres de Nekoma sont heureux de se retrouver et de raconter leurs expériences de la soirée, mais sont pour beaucoup encore accrochés à leur binôme de Karasuno de la veille, satisfaits d'avoir liés de nouvelles amitiés.  
Kuroo ne doute pas vraiment d'avoir été le seul à avoir couché avec son hôte.  
  
A la réunion de préparation à l'entraînement, Tsukishima reste avec son meilleur ami et Kuroo opte pour rejoindre Kenma de l'autre côté du groupe.  
  
"Tu as assez dormi ?", demande Kuroo à Kenma en repensant au mail tardif de son meilleur ami.  
"J'ai surtout trop joué au volley... On a encore joué après l'entraînement hier, et ça fait une heure qu'on est là.  
\- Ah ah, tu n'as pas si bien choisi chez qui dormir, alors.", remarque Kuroo.  
  
La réunion met du temps à démarrer, le coach de Karasuno ayant apparemment égaré les notes qu'il avait prévues pour l'occasion.  
  
"... je ne pensais pas que Shôyô était pire que toi pour ça, en fait.", soupire Kenma. "Et toi ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ton enthousiasme pour aller chez...", commence Kenma, mais il a apparemment aussi du mal avec les noms des membres de Karasuno.  
"Tsukishima.  
\- Hm.  
\- En fait...", commence Kuroo, mais il est à peu près certain que ce n'est pas l'endroit où discuter avec Kenma de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.  
  
Le professeur en charge de Karasuno demande le silence et le coach Ukai prend la parole.  
Tant pis, il parlera plus tard avec Kenma.  
  
"Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous vous êtes tous bien reposés la nuit dernière.", commence Ukai et quelques rires parcourent l'assemblée. "On a décidé de tenter de nouvelles choses aujourd'hui. Le but est que le coach Nekomata et moi on puisse faire un point sur chacun d'entre vous. Les garçons de Karasuno connaissent déjà l'équipe de Jôzenji, que l'on a affrontée aux préfectorales, mais je vais prendre quelques minutes pour en parler. Jôzenji est une équipe très réactive où chaque joueur sait prendre la place d'un autre au quart de tour. Ceci est dû avant tout à leur méthode d'entraînement, en deux contre deux, qui les oblige à occuper tous les postes. Alors il n'est pas question de vous enlever vos spécialisations, mais je me suis dit que reprendre l'exercice pour mieux comprendre quelles étaient vos lacunes semblait intéressant. On a donc divisé les terrains pour faire du deux contre deux, mais certains d'entre vous seront obligés de jouer dehors. On va enchaîner des matchs en un set : quand vous avez fini un match vous trouvez un autre groupe en train de finir et vous changez d'adversaire. C'est clair ?  
\- Comment on décide avec qui on joue ?", demande Sugawara.  
"Et bien pour commencer, jouez avec la personne la plus proche de vous.", propose Ukai.  
  
Kuroo fait un grand sourire : avec Kenma il va tout déchirer, il joue avec lui depuis tout petit.  
Il tourne la tête et voit les différents groupes qui se sont formés. Sawamura joue avec son pointu, Yaku a récupéré Sugawara, Lev ne décolle plus Taches de rousseur... Oh, et si Taches de rousseur n'est pas avec Tsukishima, ça laisse ce dernier avec... le passeur de Karasuno en première année, Kage-machin.  
Kuroo veut absolument jouer contre eux.  
Ils vont les exploser.  
  
L'installation est difficile, personne ne se décide contre qui jouer, et le temps d'embarquer Kenma pour aller s'opposer à Tsukishima, celui-ci est déjà face à une autre équipe.  
Il prend le terrain d'à côté, déçu, et entame un set face à Sawamura.  
Le match est difficile, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Alors qu'ils sont à quelques points de la victoire, Kuroo entend crier sur le terrain d'à côté.   
  
"Impossible de toucher une balle pareille !", râle Kage-truc et Tsukishima se contente de lever les sourcils en se redressant.  
"Ta Majesté aurait préféré un meilleur partenaire ?  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- Désolé que les gens du bas-peuple ne soient pas à ton niveau.", ajoute Tsukishima en ramassant le ballon, le passant en face pour que son adversaire serve.  
"Si tu es incapable de relever le ballon, tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire.  
\- Oui, mon seigneur."  
  
Kuroo se met à ricaner et Sawamura s'arrête dans son service.  
  
"Ca va ?  
\- Vous avez de sacrés énergumènes, à côté.", explique Kuroo.  
"Ils risquent de continuer comme ça toute la matinée, tu ferais mieux de ne pas y prêter attention.", explique Sawamura avant de se tourner vers le terrain voisin. "Tsukishima ! Kageyama ! Vous jouez en équipe, hein. Pas l'un contre l'autre.  
\- Vous voulez dire que je joue pour lui ?", demande Tsukishima sur un ton particulièrement désobligeant.  
"Je ne veux plus vous entendre, en tout cas.", conclut Sawamura et ce coup-ci il finit son service, que Kuroo rattrape de justesse.  
  
Kenma est déjà bien échauffé et fait des passes magnifiques aujourd'hui. Et quand ses passes ne sont pas magnifiques, ses feintes sont très réussies. Quand son équipe l'emporte 28-26, Kuroo sait que c'est surtout grâce à son meilleur ami qu'ils ont gagné.  
Il serre la main d'Azumane et Sawamura, ce deuxième manquant de lui arracher le poignet, et Kenma va se chercher à boire. Sur le terrain d'à côté, Tsukishima et Kageyama ont déjà changé d'adversaires : deux deuxième année de Karasuno qui ne sont pas dans les titulaires habituellement.  
Et ils sont en train de se faire battre à plate couture.  
En fait, à les regarder jouer, c'est évident que Tsukishima est une buse à la réception, ce qui fait que Kageyama rattrape deux tiers des balles, et Tsukishima se retrouve en position de passeur, où il est à peine meilleur qu'en réception. Malgré une bonne lecture du jeu, Tsukishima peine vraiment à l'exercice.  
  
"Vous me déconcentrez.", dit Tsukishima après un bloc râté et Kuroo réalise qu'il s'adresse à lui.  
"Je ne fais que regarder.  
\- Vous avez pas un match ?  
\- J'attends mon partenaire.  
\- Kozume-san est à côté de vous.", rétorque Tsukishima, et effectivement, Kenma est à côté de lui, un ballon à la main.  
"Oh. J'étais trop occupé à te contempler, il faut croire.", rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima lui adresse un regard meurtrier.  
  
Il se tourne vers Kenma, et les deux garçons s'écartent du terrain sur lequel ils ont joué, à la recherche d'adversaires.  
  
"... il se passe quelque chose, avec Tsukishima ?", demande Kenma.  
"Hm. Peut-être. Je sais pas. C'est bizarre.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Hier il m'a dit qu'il était gay et j'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être intéressé.", explique Kuroo le plus discrètement possible, tout en éludant la partie la plus choquante des révélations qu'il pourrait faire pour le moment.  
"Tu veux dire qu'il t'a fait une déclaration ?", demande Kenma, apparemment étonné.  
"Ah, non, plutôt "je suis gay, mais je vous déteste". Enfin... signaux mitigés, quoi.", explique Kuroo en se disant que "signaux mitigés" était juste l'euphémisme du siècle en ce qui concerne Tsukishima.  
"Déjà quand tu essaies des trucs avec des filles, je sais pas quoi te dire, mais si maintenant c'est des garçons, je suis encore plus paumé.  
\- Ouais, pardon, laisse tomber, je voulais pas te saoûler avec ça.  
\- Ca me saoûle pas, t'es mon ami. C'est juste que je sais pas quoi te dire.  
\- ... tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?  
\- Je pense surtout que tu as de drôles de goûts.", conclut Kenma et Kuroo doit dire qu'il n'a pas tort.  
  
Les matchs durent toute la matinée et Kuroo n'est pas mécontent du résultat. Ils les ont tous gagnés, sauf un, et Kuroo est à peu près certain que c'est parce que Kenma en avait marre de jouer.  
Pour le repas de midi, tout le monde s'installe dehors dans une ambiance chaleureuse.  
  
"Alors, tu as tissé de nouveaux liens avec ton passeur ?", demande Kuroo en s'asseyant à côté de Tsukishima.  
"M'en parlez pas. Vous êtes presque plaisant, à côté.", soupire Tsukishima. "Ma mère nous a fait des bentô.", ajoute-t-il en ouvrant son sac.  
"Merci !  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai faits.  
\- Merci de les avoir portés jusqu'ici, alors.  
\- ... c'est vrai que c'était terriblement difficile.  
\- Pourquoi tu me rabroues même quand je te fais des compliments ?  
\- Vous aimez ça, quand je vous rabroue.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- ... j'en suis certain.", dit Tsukishima, un sourire aux lèvres, en entamant son repas.  
"J'aimais ça, hier soir, j'avoue."  
  
Tsukishima manque de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il a en bouche. Immédiatement, la petite manager de Karasuno vient s'enquérir de son état, et il la congédie, plus gentiment que Kuroo ne l'a jamais vu parler à personne.  
  
"Si vous voulez en parler, je pense que plus tard est une meilleure option.", finit par dire Tsukishima à voix basse, une fois que plus personne ne fait attention à lui.  
  
L'après-midi passe plus lentement que la matinée. Les coachs ont fait des groupes pour des exercices spécifiques, basés sur leurs observations du matin. Kuroo se retrouve dans le groupe qui s'entraîne au service, même si son service ne pêche pas vraiment. En même temps, il est plutôt correct un peu partout, donc ça ne l'étonne pas outre mesure.  
Kenma est à la réception, avec Tsukishima, et Kuroo préfèrerait être dans ce groupe-là, plutôt qu'à écouter le coach Nekomata revenir sur les concepts fondamentaux du service pour la 38e fois depuis qu'il est entré au lycée.  
  
Après deux heures de pratique peu intéressante, un vrai match est finalement mis en place et les deux équipes s'affrontent comme à l'accoutumée. Tsukishima est sur le banc de touche, en train de se faire bander les doigts par la manager à lunettes de Karasuno alors que les équipes se mettent en place sur le terrain.  
Si Tsukishima était hétérosexuel, ça ferait un joli couple. Ils sont vraiment très beaux tous les deux, se surprend à penser Kuroo.  
  
"... c'est rien de grave, il s'est tordu un doigt tout à l'heure.", explique Kenma.  
"Hein ?  
\- Tsukishima. C'est rien de grave.  
\- Oh. D'accord.  
\- ... je me disais que tu avais l'air soucieux en le regardant.  
\- Bizarrement... je ne pensais pas du tout à ça."  
  
Nekoma gagne, comme d'accoutumée, même si Karasuno leur donne de plus en plus de fil à retordre. Kuroo n'est pas mécontent des progrès de Lev, qui a placé un certain nombre de smashs que personne ne pouvait bloquer en face, surtout en l'absence de Tsukishima.  
A la fin du match, les entraîneurs laissent pratique libre aux élèves, et un groupe se forme déjà pour refaire un autre match. Kuroo préfère se diriger vers Tsukishima, pour savoir ce que compte faire le garçon.  
  
"Yo. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mieux que tout à l'heure. Vous voulez rester ?  
\- Je vais pas te forcer à rester là si tu ne penses pas rejouer.  
\- Je préfère ne pas forcer ce soir pour ne pas en pâtir demain, effectivement.  
\- J'comprends. Sinon si tu veux tu peux rentrer, je me débrouillerai pour retrouver mon chemin tout à l'heure, ta maison était vraiment pas loin.  
\- Ma mère me tuerait si elle me voyait rentrer sans vous.", dit Tsukishima en enlevant ses lunettes. Il les essuie avec son t-shirt, les tourne vers la lumière pour voir si la tache qu'il essuyait est partie, et Kuroo se sent bizarrement absorbé par ce spectacle. "Vous pouvez jouer encore, je vais vous attendre. Mais ne restez pas quinze ans, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Tu veux que je garde des forces pour plus tard, c'est ça ?", taquine Kuroo et Tsukishima se contente de pousser un long soupir désobligeant.  
"Ne me faites pas regretter de vous attendre.", se contente-t-il de dire et Kuroo répond d'un sourire avant de rejoindre un match en trois contre trois en train de s'organiser.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il voit Tsukishima mettre son casque puis Kenma s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc de touche, sa PSP à la main. Lui aussi doit attendre que le petit rouquin ait fini de s'entraîner. Connaissant Kenma, il ne doit plus avoir une once d'énergie en lui.  
  
Kuroo se force à être raisonnable, et quitte l'entraînement au bout de deux sets.  
  
Tsukishima et lui récupèrent leurs affaires, saluent leurs camarades, et se mettent en route. Ils sont au final les premiers à partir.  
  
"Merci de m'avoir attendu.", dit Kuroo quand ils passent le portail du lycée. "Et merci d'avoir baissé ton casque, aujourd'hui.  
\- Ca ne veut pas forcément dire que j'apprécie plus votre conversation.  
\- On peut passer au conbini sur le retour ? Je voudrais m'acheter deux-trois trucs.  
\- ... pas de souci.  
\- Tu as de quoi refaire le strap pour tes doigts chez toi ?  
\- Probablement. Je ne m'y connais pas trop.  
\- Je te le referai ce soir, si tu veux. Je suis l'expert ès bandages de notre équipe.  
\- Ca ira, je pense.  
\- ... moi qui me cherchais une excuse pour venir dans ta chambre ce soir.  
\- Hier soir vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de chercher une excuse, hein."  
  
Ils arrivent au conbini, et l'air conditionné à l'intérieur donnerait presque froid à Kuroo, sur le reste de transpiration encore présente sur sa peau. Il s'attarde une seconde le long des magazines, attrape une bouteille de Pocari Sweat dans un des frigos, puis va dans le rayon hygière et santé.   
  
"Au cas où tu n'en aies pas chez toi.", explique-t-il en attrapant une boîte de bande qui permettra de refaire un strap correct à Tsukishima.  
"... merci.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches.  
  
Le regard de Kuroo est attiré par d'autres produits placés pas loin des bandages et il fait un grand sourire en attrapant une boîte de préservatifs puis en la montrant à Tsukishima avant de faire mine de la mettre dans son panier.  
  
"Au cas où tu n'en aies pas chez toi.", redit-il en se redressant, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante de la part de Tsukishima.  
  
Celui-ci se contente de se baisser, attrape une petite bouteille et la place dans son panier.  
Kuroo identifie le produit comme étant du lubrifiant.  
  
"Soit vous êtes très présomptueux, soit vous n'avez aucune idée de comment ça marche.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima avant de s'écarter, quittant le rayon en remettant les mains dans les poches.  
  
Kuroo se sent blêmir. Il voulait un peu embêter Tsukishima, mais là, ça devient sacrément sérieux.... ou pas ? Peut-être que Tsukishima faisait pareil et le narguait ? Il n'a probablement aucune intention de passer à une étape supérieure ce soir.  
Kuroo doit avouer qu'il n'en a aucune idée.  
Il n'a non plus aucune idée de si lui veut vraiment faire plus, ce soir. Ou même refaire la même chose. Tsukishima et lui sont deux adolescents en forme, une main dans le caleçon n'a probablement rien d'extraordinaire en soi. Bon, il n'avait jamais mis la main dans le caleçon d'un autre garçon jusqu'à hier, mais Kuroo imagine que ce sont des choses qui arrivent régulièrement.  
En tout cas, fricoter avec un garçon passe encore, le faire deux fois de suite, pourquoi pas, mais là on arrive vraiment à un tout autre registre.  
  
Kuroo tache de garder contenance et passe en caisse en laissant tout dans son panier.  
Il ne va pas laisser Tsukishima gagner.  
Son sac à la main et le sourire aux lèvres, il rejoint Tsukishima à l'entrée du conbini et le reste du trajet se déroule en silence.  
  
Est-ce qu'il est assez attiré par Tsukishima pour coucher avec lui ? Enfin, "plus" que ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir ?  
A bien y réfléchir, ça paraît juste être une très mauvaise idée. Soit ce sera naze, ou grave bizarre, et autant ne pas le faire, soit ce sera cool, et il n'aura sûrement plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer. Donc autant ne pas le faire.  
Plus il y pense, et plus Kuroo se dit que tripoter Tsukishima n'est pas un bon plan. Mais plus il pense à tripoter Tsukishima, plus il a envie de le faire, aussi.  
  
Ils arrivent à la maison peu après 19 heures, et les deux parents de Tsukishima sont présents dans le salon.  
  
"On mangera une fois que vous serez tous les deux lavés.", dit la mère de Tsukishima depuis le canapé et Tsukishima se contente de hocher de la tête pour toute réponse avant de prendre l'escalier. Kuroo le suit, et est légèrement étonné de voir Tsukishima ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son frère et non la sienne.  
  
A peine Kuroo a-t-il refermé la porte derrière lui que les lèvres de Tsukishima sont sur les siennes, insistantes, alors que sa main droite saisit le col de son survêment pour l'attirer à lui.  
Kuroo se sent destabilisé, mais aussi diablement excité. Il attrape la taille de Tsukishima tout en ouvrant sa bouche, le baiser étant tout de suite fougueux, rapide et sans merci. Tsukishima se rapproche, le pousse jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la porte de la chambre et sa main vient se placer dans sa nuque, dans une caresse possessive que Kuroo trouve totalement à son goût.  
Il est déjà complètement excité et le corps de Tsukishima pressé de tout son long contre lui n'aide en rien.  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, Tsukishima s'écarte et essuie un mince filet de salive sur sa lèvre du revers de sa main.  
  
"Je vais à la douche d'abord, si vous voulez bien.", se contente-t-il de dire.  
"Un peu de sueur ne me fait pas peur, tu sais.", répond Kuroo, qui n'a pas très envie de laisser Tsukishima partir, mais sait que ce serait plus que probablement l'attitude raisonnable à avoir pour prendre le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir. Sans oublier qu'ils sont attendus pour manger.  
  
Tsukishima se contente de lever les sourcils à la remarque puis quitte la pièce, laissant Kuroo à ses réflexions.  
Kuroo range son sac, se prépare une tenue pour après le bain puis sort son portable.  
  
'Toujours à attendre le minus ?', envoie-t-il à Kenma.  
  
La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.  
  
'On vient de se mettre en route.  
Ca va avec Tsukishima ?'  
'Je suis encore plus paumé que tout à l'heure, je crois.'  
'... bon courage.', se contente de répondre Kenma et Kuroo pousse un long soupir en s'allongeant sur le lit.  
  


* * *

  
Le dîner s'éternise un peu, les parents de Tsukishima lui posant des tas de questions. Il répond avec plaisir et profite du repas -délicieux-, en oubliant ses pensées précédentes.  
Quand finalement il remonte à l'étage avec Tsukishima, ce dernier se contente de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit au niveau de la porte d'Akiteru et d'aller dans la sienne.  
  
"Tsukki !  
\- Hm ?  
\- Ton strap... je te le refais ?"  
  
Tsukishima se retourne vers lui, lève les sourcils d'un air désobligeant.  
  
"Je ne vais pas vous enlever votre excuse.", dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"Il faudrait du sparadrap, pour tenir la bande.  
\- Je cherche ça."  
  
Kuroo repasse dans sa chambre, attrape le sac du conbini et retrouve Tsukishima dans la sienne. Tsukishima s'assied sur le lit, pose le sparadrap et des ciseaux à côté de lui alors que Kuroo fait rouler la chaise du bureau pour s'installer face à lui.  
  
"Ca fait encore mal ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Fléchis-le pour voir, une ou deux fois."  
  
Tsukishima s'exécute et Kuroo voit son sourcil se froncer à la deuxième flexion.  
  
"Un peu douloureux, quand même ?  
\- Hm."  
  
Kuroo attrape la main gauche de Tsukishima entre les siennes, se sent un peu perturbé par le geste. Ca ne lui fait très clairement pas cet effet quand il fait un strap à un membre de son équipe.  
  
"Tu me dis si je te fais mal.", annonce Kuroo en retournant la main de Tsukishima.  
  
Il sort la bande de son emballage, commence à la tourner autour de l'index et du majeur de Tsukishima. Il a les doigts longs et fins, comme tout le reste de son corps. Ses ongles sont coupés soigneusement et sa peau est claire, presqu'un peu trop.  
En une minute, le strap est fait et Tsukishima récupère sa main.  
  
"... merci.  
\- C'est bon, c'est rien. Je te laisse ?", demande Kuroo en se levant, replaçant la chaise là où il l'a prise.  
\- Comme vous voulez.  
\- T'es beaucoup plus accueillant qu'hier, dis donc.  
\- Je vais pas vous mettre dehors alors que vous venez de soigner ma main.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
Kuroo répond d'un grand sourire et vient s'installer sur le lit. Plutôt que de s'asseoir à côté de Tsukishima, il se cale contre le mur.  
Tsukishima se retourne vers lui, l'air étonné.  
  
"Vous restez pour faire la conversation ?  
\- Pourquoi, tu croyais que je restais pour quoi ?  
\- Pour utiliser le reste du contenu de votre sac.  
\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Tsukki.  
\- C'est Tsukishima.  
\- C'est rigolo, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois appeler Kageyama "Ta Majesté", et il te disait systématiquement de pas l'appeler comme ça... en fait, t'es pire que moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie donné ce surnom.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie donné ce surnom non plus."  
  
Tsukishima a l'air frustré, les sourcils froncés.  
Il vient s'asseoir contre le mur, pas loin de Kuroo.  
  
"Je ne m'entends pas très bien, avec Kageyama.  
\- Sans déc, je n'avais pas deviné en vous regardant jouer...  
\- Vous êtes obligé de parler de ça ?  
\- Oh, pardon, désolé, je pensais que le volleyball c'était un sujet qu'on pouvait aborder, quand même...  
\- Le volleyball, oui, mais franchement, aujourd'hui, je m'en serais passé. Entre Kageyama, tous les matchs perdus et l'entraînement à la réception où en plus d'être nul, je me blesse, sincèrement, c'était pas une journée magique.  
 - T'étais pas si mauvais que ça...  
\- Non, effectivement, j'étais pire.  
\- Y a des jours comme ça... je connais ton niveau, et ton potentiel. Je ne te juge pas sur l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Tu feras mieux demain."  
  
Au moment où Kuroo finit sa phrase, les lèvres de Tsukishima se posent sur les siennes, doucement.  
  
"C'est tout ce que tu pouvais tenir comme conversation ?", demande Kuroo quand Tsukishima s'écarte.  
"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter.", explique Tsukishima avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Kuroo.  
  
Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'ils ont partagé en rentrant. Cette fois-ci, Tsukishima prend son temps, laisse le baiser se prolonger de longs instants avant de s'écarter de seulement quelques centimètres.  
Kuroo sent son souffle sur sa peau et sait que son coeur s'accélère. Il se rapproche légèrement, mais sans vraiment combler la distance entre eux. Il reste encore quelques millimètres entre leurs bouches, mais la sensation est quasiment la même que s'il était en train de l'embrasser.  
Une longue inspiration le fait bouger assez pour que ses lèvres viennent toucher à nouveau celles de Tsukishima, et à ce moment, tout bascule. Le baiser n'est plus ni chaste, ni doux, ni lent. Les lèvres s'écartent, les langues se retrouvent et Kuroo ne peut empêcher ses mains de trouver le corps de Tsukishima. L'une se pose sur sa cuisse, l'autre passe dans sa nuque, fait en sorte que le garçon ne puisse pas s'écarter. Le baiser est de plus en plus mouillé, de plus en plus passionné, et Kuroo finit par sentir l'une des mains de Tsukishima passer sous son t-shirt.  
Il prend une inspiration rapide qui le fait s'écarter de Tsukishima et en profite pour ouvrir les yeux. Tsukishima a les joues empourprées, mais sa respiration est encore calme. En baissant les yeux, il peut voir à quelle vitesse sa poitrine se soulève, à quel point l'effet que lui fait Tsukishima est évident et combien la peau de la main de Tsukishima est pâle comparé à celle de son ventre.  
Tsukishima fronce les sourcils, puis récupère sa main, enlève ses lunettes et se décale pour les poser sur la table de nuit.  
  
"Etendez les jambes.", dit-il, et Kuroo obéit dans l'instant, se rasseyant dos au mur.  
  
Tsukishima s'approche à nouveau, enjambe ses cuisses et retire son t-shirt avant de s'en prendre à celui de Kuroo. Les doigts de Tsukishima glissent doucement sur ses abdominaux, caressent ses flancs puis remontent dans son dos, tirent le t-shirt par-dessus les épaules de Kuroo pour le déposer au pied du lit.  
  
"On a droit à la lumière, ce soir ?  
\- Je me suis dit que vous voudriez profiter du spectacle.  
\- ... parle pour toi.  
\- J'ai enlevé mes lunettes, Kuroo-san.", précise Tsukishima en levant ses sourcils d'un air moqueur.  
  
Kuroo se contente de l'attirer à lui, de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Tsukishima émettre un léger son dans la fond de sa gorge. Sa main droite passe dans le dos de Tsukishima, se place entre ses reins, l'attire à lui autant que possible. Leurs torses se touchent, et la peau de Tsukishima est brûlante contre la sienne.   
  
Kuroo est à peu près certain qu'il avait décidé d'être raisonnable ce soir. Que la bonne solution était de ne pas tripoter Tsukishima. Ou tout du moins pas plus que la veille.  
Il sait déjà qu'il sera totalement incapable de se retenir de faire au moins autant.  
  
Sa bouche vient se placer à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Tsukishima, y effleure la peau dans des baisers tellement légers qu'il peut presque sentir les poils de Tsukishima se dresser à la caresse. Tsukishima penche la tête à l'opposé, lui laisse meilleur accès et Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la peau entre ses lèvres, entre ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Tsuskishima trembler contre lui.  
Le bassin de Tsukishima s'est mis doucement en branle contre lui et Kuroo peut sentir son érection, malgré les épaisseurs de vêtement. C'est une sensation plutôt étange et en même temps particulièrement agréable. Il sait que de toute façon, leur position fait que Tsukishima ne doit avoir aucun doute non plus sur son état d'excitation.  
  
"Mmmh...", soupire Tsukishima, sa tête retombée sur l'épaule gauche de Kuroo, son souffle chaud caressant son oreille. "... aah..."  
  
Kuroo se sent totalement perdre pied, et est en même temps retenu par leur position, pas forcément des plus confortables sur le long terme. Tsukishima semble penser la même chose, parce que quelques instants plus tard, il se redresse sur les genoux, et Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher de regretter le contact.  
Tsukishima s'écarte et s'assied de l'autre côté du lit, puis tire sur le bras de Kuroo pour l'inviter à se coucher mais Kuroo résiste, pousse sur le torse de Tsukishima pour l'inciter à s'allonger lui. Tsukishima se laisse faire, se couche sur le dos, mais la main qu'il a sur le bras de Kuroo lui indique de le suivre et Kuroo vient s'allonger sur lui. Il n'est pas vraiment certain de comment il doit se positionner pour que son poids sur Tsukishima ne soit pas douloureux, et il finit par placer une cuisse entre les siennes et à s'appuyer sur un de ses coudes.  
Les mains de Tsukishima glissent dans son dos, descendent jusqu'à l'élastique du survêtement qu'il porte et remontent sur ses flancs.  
  
Kuroo embrasse à nouveau Tsukishima, ses lèvres glissent sur les siennes encore et encore, les happent, les sucent, jusqu'à revenir à un nouveau baiser fougueux qui les laissent tous les deux à bout de souffle, alors que le mouvement de leurs bassins s'accélère.  
Tsukishima appuie sur l'épaule de Kuroo, et celui-ci comprend que le garçon l'invite à s'écarter (à passer en-dessous, peut-être ?) et Kuroo se tourne sur le côté.  
Tsukishima se redresse, tend une main pour attraper ses lunettes et les renfile, puis attrape le sac du conbini qui traîne au pied du lit et fouille à l'intérieur.  
  
"Vous préférez être pénétré ou pénétrer ?", demande-t-il le plus calmement du monde et Kuroo sent sa respiration s'arrêter net à la question.  
"...... aucun des deux ?", arrive-t-il à répondre sans vraiment réussir à reprendre son souffle.  
"Il ne fallait pas prendre le lubrifiant, alors.", explique Tsukishima, mais il sort tout de même un préservatif de la boîte.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?  
\- Y a pas dix mille autres choses à faire avec un préservatif, hein.", dit Tsukishima en levant les yeux au plafond, s'approchant à nouveau de Kuroo. "Ca me dérange pas de commencer, manière.", ajoute-t-il en plaçant une main à l'élastique du survêtement de Kuroo.  
"Tsukki, stop."  
  
Tsukishima s'arrête net, cherche le regard de Kuroo.  
  
"C'était que de la provoc, les capotes. Jusqu'à hier je n'avais même jamais embrassé un garçon.", avoue Kuroo, légèrement paniqué, avant de se redresser.  
  
Tsukishima le regarde avec de grands yeux et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
"...... vous êtes pas gay ?  
\- ... j'imagine au moins un petit peu vu l'effet que tu me fais, mais aux dernières nouvelles, non, je l'étais pas.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon lit, si vous n'êtes pas gay ?  
\- Je sais pas ! Hier c'était sacrément bien et tu es vraiment délicieux à embrasser et... je suis désolé ! J'aurais dû te le dire avant.  
\- Je pensais bien que vous vous la jouiez, hier, mais aujourd'hui ? Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on fasse des trucs, fallait pas y faire des allusions toute la journée.  
\- ... j'ai pas dit que je voulais pas qu'on en fasse...", répond Kuroo, embarrassé. "Juste que je suis pas du tout sûr de moi sur ce coup-là. Mais c'était bien. Jusqu'ici. Enfin, je comprends si tu veux laisser tomber, hein. C'est peut-être déjà assez bizarre comme ça.  
\- ... vous êtes vraiment pas croyable.", finit par râler Tsukishima en reposant le préservatif sur la table de nuit.  
\- Tsukki..."  
  
Kuroo se penche en avant, pose un baiser sur l'épaule de Tsukishima, suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième.  
  
"Vous avez pas intérêt à vous plaindre demain, hein.", finit par dire Tsukishima. "La honte, dire que j'ai proposé une fellation à un hétéro.  
\- J'étais en panique, pardon.",  dit Kuroo avant d'embrasser à nouveau Tsukishima. Ce dernier se laisse faire et le baiser est bizarrement tendre.  
"Kuroo-san...  
\- ... hm ?  
\- Vous voulez vraiment continuer ?  
\- J'aimerais, oui... si ça te va.  
\- Je peux juste vous toucher, si vous voulez. Enfin, comme hier, je veux dire."  
  
Tsukishima a encore les joues un peu rougies. Il est assis à côté de lui, torse-nu, et regarde sa main sans vraiment la voir.  
Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher, de laisser ses doigts courir sur son bras.  
  
"Donne-moi des choix, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire qui te plairait ?  
\- Je... je dois dire que je me réjouissais bien de votre achat de préservatifs.", dit Tsukishima, sans regarder Kuroo.  
"Oh ?  
\- Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais testé ? Je veux dire, pas avec un autre garçon, mais... ce que ça fait.  
\- J'y ai même jamais vraiment pensé.", avoue Kuroo. "Je suppose que c'est pas mal ?  
"Mieux que ça.", dit Tsukishima, et il a un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Kuroo attrape la joue de Tsukishima d'une main, tourne doucement son visage vers lui.  
  
"On peut encore s'arranger.", dit-il avec un sourire timide.  
"... j'veux pas vous forcer, non plus.  
\- Non, je... pourquoi pas, si tu dis que c'est bien. Enfin, essayer, quoi.  
\- De toute façon, si vous avez pas d'expérience de ce côté, je vais très clairement pas vous imposer ça alors que je sais que vous avez 4 heures de bus demain."  
  
Kuroo se met à rougir en comprenant l'allusion.  
  
"... c'est douloureux après coup ?  
\- Des fois, oui. J'avais cours le lendemain de ma première fois et c'était un peu la torture.  
\- Oh. Mais ça te dirait que... euh, enfin, que moi, je te pénètre ?  
\- Kuroo-san, je pense que si vous faites ça, vous pourrez plus vraiment dire que vous êtes pas gay.", dit Tsukishima avec un sourire sarcastique.  
"... j'imagine, oui.", répond Kuroo. "... ça me dérange pas outre-mesure."  
  
Tsukishima répond d'un sourire. Il pose sa main pile sur l'entrejambe de Kuroo, le caresse doucement à travers les vêtements et Kuroo sent que son érection qui s'était un peu affaiblie revient à toute vitesse.  
Il ferme les yeux, profite de la caresse et essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui va suivre.  
Les lèvres de Tsukishima se posent sur les siennes et il retourne le baiser le plus fougueusement qu'il peut, cherche à rapprocher plus la main de Tsukishima de son sexe. Il a encore deux couches de vêtements entre sa peau et celle de Tsukishima, et c'est beaucoup trop.  
Il se sent gémir à une caresse plus poussée, et Tsukishima s'écarte à ce bruit.  
  
"Je peux vous enlever le bas ?", demande-t-il, et Kuroo rouvre les yeux, haletant.  
"Hm. Oui, attends."  
  
Kuroo se lève du lit, retire son survêtement, puis hésite une seconde à continuer avec son boxer. Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour se rendre compte de combien son hésitation est stupide : après tout, pour ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire, il faudra bien qu'il l'enlève. Il passe un doigt sous l'élastique mais la voix de Tsukishima le fait s'interrompre.  
  
"Je vous avais demandé si JE pouvais vous enlever vos vêtements.", dit Tsukishima sur un ton de reproche en se levant, posant un doigt juste sous le nombril de Kuroo.  
"... autoritaire avec ça ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas idée.  
\- ...... en fait, je crois que j'aime bien."  
  
Les doigts de Tsukishima glissent au bord du boxer alors que le lycéen cherche le regard de Kuroo. Celui-ci se contente d'un sourire moqueur, mais quand un premier doigt se glisse sous l'élastique, sa respiration fait un àcoup. Au deuxième doigt, il sent ses yeux se refermer de leur propre accord et tout son corps vibrer à la caresse. Une de ses mains vient se poser sur la hanche de Tsukishima et Kuroo se sent de suite beaucoup plus stable.  
Les doigts de Tsukishima glissent avec douceur sur sa peau, à seulement quelques centimètres de son érection, et il doit dire que retirer un sous-vêtement n'a jamais été un tel supplice, ni un tel délice. D'ailleurs, il n'avait probablement jamais pris autant de temps pour se débarasser d'un boxer.  
Quand Tsukishima finit par le libérer et que son boxer atteint enfin ses cuisses, Kuroo se sent terriblement excité. Il voudrait que Tsukishima le touche à nouveau, plus franchement, plutôt que de glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes et de l'inviter à lever les pieds pour être libéré.  
Tsukishima se redresse à ses côtés, attrape la main de Kuroo qui était sur sa hanche jusqu'à ce qu'il se baisse et la pose sur le haut de son pantalon.  
  
"Votre tour.", glisse Tsukishima à l'oreille de Kuroo.  
  
Kuroo obtempère dans l'instant, mais ne compte pas du tout prendre le temps qu'a pris Tsukishima pour le déshabiller. Il attrape d'un coup le pantalon et le caleçon de Tsukishima, les descend tout en prenant soin de tendre le tissu pour passer l'érection de Tsukishima sans heurt. En deux secondes, Tsukishima se retrouve nu dans la pièce éclairée et Kuroo se sent un peu intimidé par cette vue.  
La veille, ils se sont tripotés dans le noir -et sans se déhabiller totalement. Et jusqu'ici, Kuroo n'a jamais vraiment ressenti d'excitation devant un corps de garçon. Il ne comprend donc pas vraiment l'effet que ça lui fait, d'avoir Tsukishima nu, à quelques centimètres de lui.  
  
"On peut passer sous le drap, si ça vous dérange.", dit Tsukishima sur un ton plat, comme s'il avait deviné que Kuroo était mal à l'aise.  
"Pas capable d'assurer debout ?"  
  
Tsukishima fronce les sourcils, laisse une main glisser du torse de Kuroo jusqu'à son érection. Le lycéen sursaute à ce geste, son bassin venant à la rencontre de la main de Tsukishima.  
  
"Mmmh...", gémit Kuroo, son front venant se poser sur l'épaule de Tsukishima.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une caresse tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, mais Kuroo trouve le contact absolument délicieux.  
  
"Je... retire ce que j'ai dit.", finit-il par dire entre deux gémissements, tâchant du mieux qu'il peut de se redresser.  
"... rallongez-vous sur le lit."  
  
Kuroo obéit, pousse la couverture et s'installe sur le lit. Tsukishima se penche vers le sac du conbini, en sort la bouteille de lubrifiant, reprend le préservatif laissé en plan sur la table de nuit et le tend à Kuroo.  
  
"Vous savez comment ça marche ?  
\- Ca va, oui, ça je maîtrise.  
\- Enfilez-le, alors.", ordonne Tsukishima et Kuroo se dit que le ton autoritaire de Tsukishima au lit lui plaît probablement un petit peu trop.  
  
Il a déjà eu des petites amies, et couché avec les deux dernières, mais l'ambiance était à mille lieux de ce qu'il se passe là. Déjà, il faisait tout le travail. Et personne ne lui disait quoi faire. Aucune de ses copines ne lui a jamais demandé si elle pouvait lui retirer ses habits : il s'en occupait lui-même systématiquement.  
  
Kuroo attrape le préservatif, ouvre le sachet alors que Tsukishima retire à nouveau ses lunettes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à genoux et de se verser du lubrifiant sur la main droite. A ce moment, Kuroo remarque l'index et le majeur gauche de Tsukishima, qui tiennent la bouteille. Le strap qu'il a fait tout à l'heure est l'unique chose que "porte" encore Tsukishima, et cette vision lui fait un effet étrange.  
  
"Désolé, ça va prendre un peu de temps.", explique Tsukishima en glissant sa main derrière lui, et cette vision est juste la scène la plus érotique que Kuroo ait jamais vue.  
  
Tsukishima est complètement exposé, son menton relevé alors que Kuroo ne peut que deviner le mouvement de sa main droite. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, un soupir quitte sa bouche et Kuroo se sent définitivement plus gay qu'il ne l'a jamais été.  
Il se force à se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, déroule soigneusement le préservatif sur lui avant de reposer le sachet vide sur la table de nuit.  
Une fois fait, par contre, il se sent légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de juste attendre que Tsukishima se soit préparé. Il n'a aucune idée du temps que ça va prendre et aimerait sentir à nouveau la peau du lycéen contre la sienne.  
  
"Je... peux aider à quelque chose ?", propose-t-il.  
"Ca ira plus vite si je m'en occupe, mais...", commence Tsukishima, mais il s'interrompt pour pousser de nouveau une longue expiration qui excite totalement Kuroo. "... je crois me souvenir que vous m'avez promis des choses extraordinaires avec votre bouche."  
  
Kuroo se rapproche en souriant, pose une main sur la cuisse de Tsukishima, puis embrasse la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, suce la peau doucement entre ses lèvres.  
  
"Mmmmmh", gémit Tsukishima, et ce son fait pulser l'érection de Kuroo.  
  
Sa bouche glisse plus bas, ne voulant pas laisser de marques à des endroits trop visibles, et Kuroo est gratifié à chaque pression de sa bouche d'un soupir satisfait de Tsukishima. Ses lèvres passent sur un téton sans vraiment s'y arrêter et à la place d'un soupir, c'est une inspiration rapide qui sort de la bouche de Tsukishima, comme si le contact l'avait électrifié.  
Les lèvres de Kuroo rebroussent chemin, et le lycéen passe sa langue sur le téton de Tsukishima avant de souffler délicatement dessus.  
Le corps de Tsukishima vibre à la sensation, et Kuroo est particulièrement satisfait d'avoir trouvé un point sensible. Il happe le téton en bouche, le suce doucement, le relâche avant de le mordiller, sentant Tsukishima de plus en plus excité à la caresse. Sa main gauche vient glisser sur le torse de Tsukishima et il attrape le deuxième téton de Tsukishima entre ses doigts, le fait rouler alors qu'il reprend le premier téton dans sa bouche.  
  
"Mmh ! Aah... Kuroo-san..."  
  
Kuroo ne pense pas pouvoir être plus excité qu'en entendant son nom dans la bouche de Tsukishima entre deux gémissements, mais il se rend bien vite compte qu'il a tort quand la main de Tsukishima vient attraper la sienne et la porte à sa bouche afin de sucer son index.  
La bouche de Kuroo s'écarte du torse de Tsukishima et il émet un petit cri plaintif. Comment la succion d'un simple doigt peut-elle être si excitante ? Kuroo se sent totalement perdre pied, mais Tsukishima tire à nouveau sur sa main, la glisse sur son postérieur, lui replie tous ses doigts sauf l'index et l'invite à le pénétrer.  
Kuroo hasarde timidement une phallange, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. C'est chaud, et serré, mais son doigt glisse plutôt aisément et Kuroo décide d'enfoncer son doigt jusqu'au bout.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmh...", soupire Tsukishima et le son invite Kuroo à déplacer son doigt, se demandant ce qui peut bien être le plus plaisant pour son partenaire. "Aah... mmh..."  
  
Il se rend compte assez vite que certains gestes font plus d'effet que d'autres, et en se déplaçant un peu pour être mieux installé, il réalise qu'il a une main libre qu'il peut utiliser pour essayer de tirer encore plus de gémissements à Tsukishima.  
Il hasarde sa main gauche sur l'érection de Tsukishima, glissant sur le gland dans une caresse peu insistante.  
  
"Ha ! Mmh !"  
  
Les sourcils de Tsukishima se froncent et ses mains se posent sur le poignet de Kuroo, arrêtent son mouvement.  
  
"Ne... faites pas ça."  
  
Kuroo retire sa main, étonné. Il ne pensait pas que le contact pourrait ne pas plaire. Tsukishima enchaîne en attrapant son autre poignet, indiquant à Kuroo de récupérer aussi sa main droite et le garçon commence à se demander s'il a tout fait foirer et s'ils vont s'arrêter là.  
  
"Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est rien.", dit Tsukishima en reprenant la bouteille de lubrifiant en main. "Je n'aime pas trop les deux en même temps, c'est tout. Vous pouviez pas deviner.  
\- ... ok. Pardon."  
  
Les deux lycéens sont à genoux sur le lit, et Tsukishima passe une cuisse entre celles de Kuroo et verse à nouveau du lubrifiant sur sa main droite. Ses doigts se posent sur sa verge, la caressent doucement pour lubrifier le préservatif.  
Kuroo ferme les yeux, essaie de retenir son bassin qui demande plus.  
  
"Vous voulez vous mettre comment ?", demande Tsukishima à son oreille.  
"Tu... tu me proposes quoi ?  
\- Je peux me mettre sur le dos et vous au-dessus. Ou sur le ventre. Ou vous sur le dos et moi au-dessus.", propose Tsukishima et Kuroo se sent excité à imaginer les trois positions. "Je pense pas que vous ayez le niveau pour plus avancé.  
\- Dis tout de suite que je suis un mauvais coup.  
\- J'vous dirai ça dans 5 minutes.  
\- ... dans 10. Non, 15. Tu vas voir.  
\- Vu votre état je parie plutôt sur 3.", répond Tsukishima. "Alors, votre choix ?  
\- C'est quoi le mieux, pour toi ?  
\- Sur le ventre ou vous en-dessous.  
\- Je prends la 2."  
  
Tsukishima sourit puis vient l'embrasser, sa langue passant de suite ses lèvres, cherchant le contact. Kuroo gémit dans le baiser, pose sa main dans les cheveux de Tsukishima, l'attire à lui du mieux qu'il peut. Leurs bouches se séparent au bout d'un instant et Tsukishima pousse sur son épaule.  
  
"Allongez-vous."  
  
Kuroo s'installe sur le dos dans le lit, sent une légère appréhension l'envahir.   
Pourtant, ce qu'ils vont faire n'est pas très différent de ce qu'il a pu expérimenter avec ses ex. C'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais ça reste dans le même genre d'idée.  
Sauf que bon, là, c'est quand même un garçon.  
Un garçon avec qui il ne sort même pas, d'ailleurs.  
  
Tsukishima vient s'installer au-dessus de lui, une cuisse de chaque côté de son corps.  
  
"Ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise.", ordonne Tsukishima et Kuroo se sent vibrer au ton qu'il utilise.  
  
Il a un grave souci.  
Passe encore de faire des trucs avec un garçon, d'en faire avec quelqu'un avec qui il ne sort pas... mais d'adorer le ton condescendant de Tsukishima dans ce contexte, c'est quand même super bizarre.  
Son cerveau a pété une durite.  
Pas d'autre explication.  
  
"Tsukki...", murmure Kuroo sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
  
Le lycéen relève les yeux vers lui, s'arrête dans son mouvement.  
  
"... vous voulez laisser tomber ?", demande-t-il, cette fois-ci sans aucune désobligeance dans la voix, et Kuroo se sent désarmé.  
  
Il prend une seconde pour respirer un bon coup, tâche de reprendre contenance.  
  
"Sûrement pas. Ca fait même pas 3 minutes.  
\- Je ne pensais pas compter la partie où vous vous allongiez dans le total, hein.", sourit Tsukishima et Kuroo lui sourit en retour, pose une main sur sa joue. "Je commence, hein. Je me répète mais bougez pas. Enfin, essayez."  
  
Tsukishima passe une main dans son dos, attrape l'érection de Kuroo et se déplace pour s'aligner avec lui. Il descend le bassin doucement, mais d'une seule traite, et Kuroo a besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas bouger.  
Il espère sincèrement que l'interdiction ne sera pas trop longue, par contre, parce qu'il a l'impression que toutes les veines de son corps vont exploser s'il doit rester immobile.  
  
Tsukishima prend une longue inspiration et relève son bassin doucement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau sur lui et la sensation est juste délicieuse. Kuroo se mord la lèvre, glisse ses mains sur les cuisses de Tsukishima.  
Tsukishima fronce les sourcils, se redresse encore, décale un genou et se rabaisse à nouveau, sous un angle un peu différent. Il reproduit le même mouvement de manière plus franche et Kuroo sent les cuisses de Tsukishima vibrer sous ses paumes alors que le lycéen laisse un long soupir satisfait s'échapper de sa bouche.  
  
"C'est bon, plus besoin de vous retenir. Bon courage pour les 15 minutes.", dit Tsukishima avec un sourire suffisant et Kuroo répond par le sourire le plus satisfait qu'il puisse faire.  
"Tu viendras pas râler si tu peux pas t'asseoir demain.  
\- Kuroo-san, je crois que vous présumez de vos capacités.", renchérit Tsukishima mais Kuroo répond en relevant le bassin, lui arrachant un gémissement.  
  
Encouragé par ce son, Kuroo laisse son corps bouger, tâchant du mieux qu'il peut de voir ce qui fait le plus réagir Tsukishima. A chaque mouvement de son bassin, les épaules de Tsukishima roulent de l'arrière vers l'avant, et après un coup de rein un peu plus marqué que les autres, Tsukishima pose une main sur le matelas à côté de lui, retenant le poids de son corps.  
  
"Mmh. Vous... mmh... vous pouvez y aller plus fort.", dit Tsukishima alors que son bassin fait des mouvements de plus en plus marqués pour aller à sa rencontre.  
  
Kuroo n'a absolument rien contre y aller plus fort.  
C'était même totalement son intention.  
Tsukishima est juste tellement chaud, et serré et Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le regard attiré par ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées.  
Tsukishima laisse échapper de légers gémissements, des soupirs, mais aucun son que Kuroo ne fasse pas non plus.  
Il se dit qu'il a bizarrement envie de l'entendre. Pas forcément de l'entendre fort -il reste conscient que les parents de Tsukishima sont dans la maison-, mais de l'entendre.  
Il a quelque chose avec la voix de Tsukishima, en tout cas.  
Une de ses mains glissent le long du corps de Tsukishima, passe de la cuisse à l'abdomen en prenant soin d'éviter l'érection du lycéen, glisse sur un téton avant de l'attraper.  
  
"Aah !", laisse échapper Tsukishima et Kuroo est certain d'une chose : il prend au moins deux fois plus de plaisir quand il entend Tsukishima s'exprimer.  
  
Sa main insiste sur le téton, mais les lèvres de Tsukishima se pincent à nouveau, et le lycéen retient ses bruits. Déçu, Kuroo laisse ses doigts quitter le téton et glisser plus haut.  
  
"... Kuroo-san.", soupire Tsukishima sur un ton déçu et Kuroo sent son corps se tendre en entier.  
  
OK, s'il continue d'entendre Tsukishima, il ne tiendra certainement pas beaucoup plus que trois minutes mais il /faut/ qu'il l'entende.  
Sa main glisse dans le cou de Tsukishima puis sur son visage et il passe un doigt sur les lèvres de Tsukishima, espérant qu'elles s'ouvrent à ce contact. Ca ne manque pas, Tsukishima ouvre la bouche, prend un doigt en bouche et se met à le sucer. Kuroo ferme les yeux, se sentant totalement partir.  
C'est juste tellement bon.  
  
Un mouvement de bassin plus marqué fait gémir Tsukishima autour de son doigt, et la vibration semble se reporter directement sur l'érection de Kuroo. La main qu'il a laissée sur la cuisse de Tsukishima se contracte alors que ses mouvements de bassin s'accélèrent.  
Le bras de Tsukishima qui soutenait son poids se fléchit et le garçon se plie à moitié sur Kuroo, tout son corps se déplaçant désormais à chaque coup de rein.  
Kuroo récupère la main qu'il avait sur le visage de Tsukishima, attrape sa hanche pour pouvoir marquer encore plus chaque va-et-vient.  
  
"Nnh ! Aah !"  
  
Tsukishima place ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de Kuroo, pose son front sur le sien.  
  
"Oui ! Oui ! Oui !", murmure-t-il, ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres de la bouche de Kuroo et à ce son, ce dernier sait qu'il est fini. "Mmmmmmh ! Oui !"  
  
Dans l'instant qui suit, Kuroo sent son bas-ventre se contracter et il attrape les lèvres de Tsukishima des siennes juste avant de jouir. Son bassin est encore en mouvement, et il sent qu'il éjacule plusieurs fois, alors que tout son corps se met à frissonner.  
Il réalise tout à coup combien il respire vite, combien il est en sueur.  
Tsukishima est en train de poser des baisers dans son cou, doucement, alors que son bassin se redresse pour les séparer.  
  
"J'ai... probablement pas tenu 15 minutes.", finit-il par dire après que Tsukishima ait poussé un long soupir, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps.  
"Je crois qu'on était vraiment plus proche des trois.", dit Tsukishima en s'écartant, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Kuroo retire son préservatif, contemple d'un oeil supicieux la quantité de sperme qu'il a recueillie et le noue avant de le poser sur l'emballage sur la table de nuit. En se retournant vers Tsukishima, il remarque son érection encore bien marquée et ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Est-ce qu'il n'a pas assuré du tout et Tsukishima était encore très loin de l'orgasme ? Il n'imagine pas trop ce dont avait vraiment besoin le lycéen pour finir.  
  
"Je peux m'occuper de toi plus longtemps que ça, par contre.", propose-t-il en levant un sourcil. "Tu, euh... tu veux que je te touche ?"  
  
Tsukishima baisse les yeux, semble hésiter une seconde.  
  
"Ca vous dit ?  
\- Après ce qu'on vient de faire, je vais pas faire ma prude maintenant.  
\- ... je vais être super sensible, par contre, alors faites exactement comme je vous dis.  
\- Aaah, Tsukki, j'adore quand tu fais ça.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Quand tu sous-entends que je suis nul au point de ne pas savoir masturber correctement.  
\- Je préfère ne pas en attendre trop de monsieur trois minutes."  
  
La réplique plaque un sourire sur le visage de Kuroo, qui sait plus que quiconque apprécier une bonne vanne, mais il réalise aussi que Tsukishima est peut-être tout de même un peu déçu.  
  
"... j'espère que j'étais quand même à peu près au niveau.  
\- Je sens que je devrais pas vous le dire, mais j'ai un peu vu des étoiles au passage. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais vu si vous aviez tenu plus, hein.", rigole Tsukishima et Kuroo sent son coeur se compresser à la remarque.  
"Ben... tant mieux. Alors... comment tu veux procéder ?", demande Kuroo, voulant à tout prix satisfaire Tsukishima à son tour.  
"Allongez-vous sur le flanc gauche.", ordonne Tsukishima, et Kuroo obéit dans l'instant, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Tsukishima s'allonge à son tour, son dos contre le torse de Kuroo, et le lycéen attrape son bras pour le faire passer sur son ventre.  
  
"Caressez-moi doucement. Pas directement, par contre. Sur le ventre ou les cuisses...  
\- Je peux faire une petite suggestion ?  
\- Déjà incapable de suivre les instructions ?  
\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec en bas. Soulève un peu la tête."  
  
Tsukishima obtempère et Kuroo passe son bras gauche sous sa tête, l'invite à la reposer sur son biceps.  
  
"C'est mieux, non ?  
\- Hm. Peut-être.", répond Tsukishima, désobligeant, alors que sa main attrape le poignet droit de Kuroo pour l'inciter à commencer les choses sérieuses.  
  
Kuroo glisse doucement sa main sur l'abdomen de Tsukishima, caresse son flanc droit, laisse ses doigts chatouiller sa hanche avant de repartir sur sa cuisse, remontant doucement en prenant bien soin d'effleurer l'érection de Tsukishima.  
Tsukishima tourne son visage contre le bras de Kuroo, et celui-ci sent ses poils se hérisser quand le souffle chaud de Tsukishima atteint le creu de son coude.  
Kuroo reproduit la caresse, un peu plus doucement, passe le bout de ses doigts sur l'aine de Tsukishima et le garçon frissonne dans ses bras. Kuroo se décide à poser un baiser dans sa nuque, se disant qu'il peut probablement se permettre de prendre un peu d'initiative tant que ce n'est pas au niveau du bas-ventre.  
  
"Mmmh. Continuez ça."  
  
Kuroo sourit, embrasse à nouveau la nuque de Tsukishima, laisse ses lèvres appuyées quelques instants avant de s'écarter et de souffler doucement sur la peau de Tsukishima.  
  
"Nnh. Encore. N'oubliez pas en bas.", ordonne Tsukishima et Kuroo peut voir que son visage est entièrement rouge.  
  
Kuroo glisse sa main droite plus bas et les cuisses de Tsukishima s'écartent légèrement, lui laissant le loisir de passer le bout de son index sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Tsukishima alors qu'il s'attaque avec plus d'insistance à la nuque du garçon.  
  
"Aah !", s'exclame Tsukishima quand Kuroo mordille légèrement sa peau.  
"Tsukki, j'adore les bruits que tu fais.", sussure Kuroo à l'oreille de Tsukishima avant d'attraper son lobe entre ses lèvres.  
"Nnh !"  
  
La respiration de Tsukishima est haletante et tout son corps se tord quand la paume de Kuroo se pose tout en bas de son ventre, à la limite de ses poils pubiens.  
  
"Tsukki, tu veux que je te touche ?", demande Kuroo, pas certain que Tsukishima ait encore toute sa tête pour demander exactement ce qu'il veut.  
  
Tsukishima pose sa main sur celle de Kuroo, passe ses doigts entre ceux de Kuroo et la garde fixe sur son ventre. Sa respiration reprend doucement un rythme un peu plus normal et Tsukishima desserre son étreinte sur la main de Kuroo.  
  
"Allez-y. Doucement."  
  
Kuroo ressent une vague d'excitation qui l'étonne un peu vu l'orgasme qu'il a eu juste avant, mais l'idée de pouvoir enfin toucher Tsukishima -de le faire jouir- l'électrise.  
Sa main se dégage de celle de Tsukishima et Kuroo glisse un doigt sur le dessous de son érection, de la base au gland.  
La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, les hanches de Tsukishima bougent contre les siennes alors que le garçon retient un gémissement. Kuroo attrape délicatement les testicules de Tsukishima, les malaxe quelques instants pour voir si le lycéen apprécie le geste.  
  
"Haa... haa...  
\- Tu penses que tu tiendras 3 minutes ?  
\- Mmh... non.  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux."  
  
Tsukishima attrape le poignet de Kuroo, lui fait comprendre qu'il veut sa main sur son érection, et Kuroo est heureux d'obéir.  
Il glisse sa main à deux reprises le long de la verge de Tsukishima et le garçon hoquète, tout son corps tremblant. Kuroo pose à nouveau ses lèvres dans la nuque de Tsukishima, suce la peau sous ses lèvres tout en accélérant le mouvement de sa main.  
Le corps de Tsukishima s'arc-boute et sa main droite vient se poser sur la fesse de Kuroo pour tirer le garçon tout contre lui.  
  
"Continuez, continuez !", enjoint Tsukishima et Kuroo se sent terriblement excité par la position, par la voix de Tsukishima, par ce corps qui se meut contre le sien au rythme de sa main. "Nnnnh !"  
  
Dans un dernier râle, Tsukishima éjacule dans sa main et tout son corps semble se détendre l'instant suivant.  
Kuroo pose des baisers dans sa nuque, sur son épaule, dans ses cheveux et se sent terriblement bien. Il a d'ailleurs à nouveau un début d'érection mais qu'il peut facilement ignorer.  
Tsukishima bouge doucement, attrape la boîte de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et essuie comme il peut la main de Kuroo, son sexe et son ventre, reposant les mouchoirs souillés avec le préservatif usagé avant de s'écrouler à nouveau dans le lit en poussant un long soupir. Il reprend la main de Kuroo dans la sienne, glisse ses doigts entre les siens et la repose sur son ventre, dans un geste similaire à un peu plus tôt.  
  
"... tu étais délicieux.", commente Kuroo en déposant un baiser de plus dans les cheveux de Tsukishima.  
"Hm.", répond vaguement le lycéen au bout de longs instants et Kuroo devine à sa respiration de plus en plus lente qu'il est bêtement en train de s'endormir.  
  
Il tire la couverture sur eux, sent le corps de Tsukishima se blottir contre le sien et décide intérieurement que ça lui plaît plutôt bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima se tourne dans son lit, pas certain de ce qui l'a réveillé. Il tire un peu sur la couette pour mieux se couvrir et réalise que quelque chose bouge à côté de lui.  
  
"Pardon, je voulais pas te réveiller."  
  
Les yeux de Tsukishima s'ouvrent instantanément.  
Kuroo est encore dans son lit. Enfin, bientôt il n'y sera plus : il était coincé entre Tsukishima et le mur et s'est décalé jusqu'au pied du lit pour pouvoir se lever sans le gêner, apparemment.  
  
Qu'est-ce que Kuroo fait encore là ? Tsukishima ne se souvient pas de quand il aurait pu retourner dans la chambre d'Akiteru. Mais il ne se souvient pas non plus s'être endormi avec lui.  
La lumière qui perce à travers les rideaux laisse penser qu'il a passé toute la nuit là, en tout cas.  
  
"Quelle heure il est ?", demande Tsukishima en voyant Kuroo attraper son téléphone dans la poche du survêt qu'il portait hier soir.  
"Un peu plus de 6h30. Désolé, je suis un lève-tôt."  
  
Tsukishima grommelle une phrase inintelligible et attrape ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée parce que voir Kuroo tout nu lui rappelle très distinctement ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir.  
Et ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir lui a probablement un peu trop plu.  
  
Kuroo enfile son bas et Tsukishima se sent d'ailleurs de suite un peu lésé.  
  
"Tu veux venir faire un jogging avec moi ?  
\- Urg. Je déteste courir. Et on va déjà faire du sport toute la journée.   
\- Tu pouvais juste dire "non", hein.", dit Kuroo en se rasseyant à côté de lui sur le bord du lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ramasse son t-shirt, l'enfile prestement. "Je te vois au petit-déj, alors ?  
\- Hmm. J'me lèverai pas avant 8h, je pense.  
\- Ca marche. A toute.", répond Kuroo et il se penche sur lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et d'aller à la porte.  
  
Tsukishima n'est pas sûr de comprendre le geste.  
Quel était l'intérêt de l'embrasser si c'était pour partir dans l'instant ?  
  
"Si vous croisez ma mère dans le couloir, je compte sur vous pour la baratiner sur ce que vous pouviez bien faire dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci, hein.  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache que tu m'as initié aux joies de l'homosexualité ?  
\- ...  
\- Je dirai que je te proposais de faire un jogging.  
\- ... j'imagine que ça fera l'affaire.  
\- En même temps c'est la stricte vérité.", précise Kuroo.  
  
Tsukishima retire ses lunettes et s'affaisse à nouveau dans son oreiller au départ de Kuroo. Il est encore fatigué, mais ce réveil est assez perturbant pour qu'il ne trouve pas le sommeil de suite.  
C'est la première fois qu'il se réveille avec quelqu'un à côté de lui dans son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de laisser Kuroo dormir là, mais ce qui est fait est fait, ça ne sert à rien de regretter.  
Surtout qu'il a dormi comme un loir.  
  
Il se tourne dans son lit, vers le mur, profite de l'espace libéré. La place qu'occupait Kuroo est encore chaude et il trouve la sensation de se glisser à une place chauffée par quelqu'un d'autre à la fois nouvelle et agréable. Il n'est pas du tout sûr de comprendre comment il doit prendre le baiser que Kuroo a déposé sur ses lèvres avant de partir, par contre.  
Ca paraissait assez clair jusqu'ici que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était juste physique, non ? Ce baiser ressemblait plus à une marque d'affection, et Tsukishima n'arrive pas à savoir s'il a apprécié ou non. Enfin non, il a apprécié, c'est sûr, mais il ne sait pas s'il doit y voir quelque chose ou si c'était juste un réflexe de la part de Kuroo.  
Tsukishima comprend de moins en moins ce que bien vouloir Kuroo, en fait. Ca ne le dérange pas outre-mesure d'être "l'expérience gay" d'un hétéro, mais tout de même, s'il était si hétéro que ça, il ne serait probablement pas resté pour la nuit.  
Et ne l'aurait pas embrassé au réveil.  
Il pousse un soupir dans son oreiller, imprégné de l'odeur de Kuroo, et fait de son mieux pour ne plus y penser.  
  
Le deuxième réveil est un peu moins abrupt que le premier. Il a juste un peu somnolé depuis le départ de Kuroo, mais imagine qu'une bonne heure a dû s'écouler. Ne voulant pas traîner outre-mesure, il attrape ses lunettes, confirme l'heure -7h41-, et se redresse dans son lit.  
Bon, déjà, ils n'ont pas trop fait un carnage hier. Rien qui nécessite de changer ses draps. Par contre il se sent un peu poisseux et c'est à contrecœur qu'il enfile son pyjama pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. La douche achève de le réveiller et quand il retourne dans sa chambre une serviette autour de la taille, il entend des pas dans les escaliers. Il reste dans l'encadrure de sa porte une seconde, à peu près certain qu'il s'agit de Kuroo.  
  
"Bien couru ?", demande-t-il quand Kuroo arrive au niveau de la porte de la chambre d'Akiteru, voisine de la sienne.  
"Hm ! Il fait super beau ! Bien dormi ?"  
  
Tsukishima réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il peut répondre, mais il a effectivement bien dormi. Difficile de trouver une vanne ayant un fond de vérité.  
  
"Oui.", dit-il, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé une méchanceté gratuite à dire de bon matin.  
"Je peux passer ?", demande Kuroo et Tsukishima a un sourire qui se dessine sur son visage.  
"Pas plus de trois minutes, alors.", répond-il en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.  
  
Kuroo entre dans la chambre à son tour et referme la porte.  
  
"Ta mère m'a chargé de te dire qu'on petit-déjeune dans cinq minutes. Elle a déjà fait nos bentô pour aujourd'hui. Ca a l'air super bon, d'ailleurs.  
\- Vous êtes allé courir ou discuter avec elle ?  
\- Les deux. On se moque de toi derrière ton dos, c'est cool. Je suis sûr qu'en restant une journée de plus j'aurais eu des histoires embarrassantes de quand tu étais petit.  
\- Dommage que vous partiez ce soir, alors.", commente Tsukishima ironiquement en sortant des habits propres de sa commode.  
"Oui, vraiment. Je passe un super week-end."  
  
Kuroo s'approche, dépose un baiser sur l'épaule de Tsukishima.  
  
"Même si je suis déjà déshabillé et que vous êtes rapide, on n'a pas vraiment le temps, Kuroo-san.  
\- J'ai rien demandé.  
\- Et ça vous prend souvent d'embrasser les épaules de garçons dénudés sans aucune idée derrière la tête, sinon ?  
\- Non, c'était ma première fois. J'espère que tu te sens privilégié.  
\- Maintenant que vous admettez que vous êtes probablement un peu gay, y a vachement moins de gloire.  
\- Je suis pas devenu gay pour n'importe qui, non plus.", rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima se tourne vers lui, se décide à attraper ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
Kuroo embrasse bien.  
Trop bien.  
Ca énerverait presque Tsukishima.  
  
Les mains de Kuroo se posent sur ses hanches et Tsukishima se rapproche instinctivement de Kuroo alors que sa tête se penche pour faciliter le baiser. Une des mains de Kuroo passe dans son dos, glisse dans le creux de ses reins, attire Tsukishima tout contre lui.  
Tsukishima commence à regretter d'avoir laissé Kuroo partir faire son jogging ce matin. Il imagine qu'il aurait pu tirer profit d'avoir un beau garçon musclé déjà déshabillé dans son lit.  
Les lèvres de Kuroo quittent sa bouche, descendent dans son cou, suce la peau de sa gorge.  
  
"Kuroo-san, on n'a vraiment pas le temps.", dit Tsukishima en poussant un long soupir.  
"... sûr ?  
\- Hm. Faut que je m'habille, qu'on petit-déjeune et que je prépare mon sac. Ca va déjà être limite.  
\- ... tant pis alors.", dit Kuroo en s'écartant, un sourire coupable aux lèvres.  
"Vous allez rester pendant que je m'habille ?  
\- Ca te dérange ?  
\- ... j'imagine que non. Je ne veux pas de remarque sur le fait que j'ai un début d'érection, par contre.", dit Tsukishima en retirant la serviette qu'il a autour de la taille.  
"Tsukki...  
\- Chut. Je suis un adolescent en forme, c'est tout.", dit-il, mais il sait qu'il a les joues complètement rouges. Il se tourne quand même de manière à être dos à Kuroo après avoir attrapé un slip propre.  
"Bon, ben si j'ai pas le droit de regarder devant, je me contente de tes fesses.  
\- Pervers.  
\- Elles sont pas très rebondies.  
\- ... si c'était pour faire des remarques désobligeantes, vous étiez vraiment pas obligé de rester.", râle Tsukishima en enfilant son slip, enchaîne en mettant le short de volley qu'il a préparé un peu plus tôt.  
"Faut pas complexer sur tes fesses, Tsukki, t'es un beau garçon.  
\- Je rends les hétéros gay, ça dit bien combien je suis irrésistible.", ajoute Tsukishima un sourire aux lèvres. "Fesses rebondies ou pas.  
\- Je confirme. D'ailleurs ne reste pas torse-nu si tu veux que je résiste."  
  
Tsukishima enfile son t-shirt, réajuste ses lunettes qui ont bougé sur son nez.  
  
"Ca va mieux comme ça ?  
\- Je dirais pas que "mieux" soit le bon terme. Tu veux que je te refasse ton strap pour la journée ?  
\- Vous pensez que ça vaut la peine ?  
\- Hm. Et ce n'est même pas une excuse pour prendre ta main dans la mienne."  
  
Tsukishima ressort les affaires de la veille et Kuroo lui fait le bandage prestement, juste serré comme il faut.  
Du rez-de-chaussée, Tsukishima entend sa mère appeler "Les garçooons ! Petit-déjeuneeeer !" et il se contente de sortir de la chambre, Kuroo a ses talons.  
  
Kuroo mange deux fois plus que lui au petit-déjeuner, fait du charme à sa mère, et Tsukishima réalise au bout d'un moment qu'il est beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne le pensait.  
  
"Je vais faire mon sac, vous avez bien toutes vos affaires, Kuroo-san ?  
\- Oui, je vais juste vérifier que j'oublie rien dans la chambre de ton frangin le temps que tu sois prêt."  
  
Tsukishima prépare son sac rapidement, puis réalise que sa table de nuit est recouverte de mouchoirs souillés et d'un préservatif usagé. Il envisage de juste les glisser dans sa poubelle, se demande si ça peut passer inaperçu et se ravise, vide le sac du conbini pour y mettre les déchets et l'enfourne dans son sac de sport. Il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau, y range la boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant, et vérifie une dernière fois qu'il n'a rien oublié de suspicieux dans la pièce. Satifsait de ce dernier contrôle, il quitte sa chambre, retrouve Kuroo dans l'entrée et enfile ses baskets en vitesse.  
  
"En route, on devrait être pile à l'heure.  
\- J'te suis !"  
  
Cette fois-ci, Kuroo et Tsukishima ne croisent aucune autre membre de l'équipe avant d'arriver à Karasuno et Tsukishima est rassuré de voir qu'ils ne sont pas les derniers. L'entraînement commence de suite -de petits ateliers de perfectionnement, comme la veille-, et Tsukishima regrette que Kuroo ne soit pas à côté pour entendre sa plus belle vanne de la matinée.  
  
Quand la pause-déjeuner est annoncée par le coach Ukai, Tsukishima pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Même si l'entraînement du dimanche est beaucoup moins désastreux que celui du samedi, sa blessure au doigt de la veille est encore douloureuse et il n'est pas fâché de faire une pause. Alors que Yamaguchi le précède pour aller chercher son repas laissé dans son sac, Tsukishima réalise qu'il ne se souvient absolument pas avoir récupéré les bentô préparés par sa mère ce matin. C'est à ce moment qu'il sent une main se poser sur son épaule.  
  
"Ca va, Tsukki ?", demande Kuroo, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Ils ont été séparés à peu près toute la matinée, chacun à un entraînement spécifique.  
  
"Est-ce qu'on a pris les bentô en partant ce matin ?", demande-t-il à Kuroo, et il voit à son expression que lui aussi se souvient des boîtes bien en évidence sur la table et de leur départ légèrement précipité de la maison.  
"Je... peux probablement taxer Kenma ?", propose Kuroo en passant une main dans sa nuque.  
"Je pense que ça ne posera pas de souci que j'aille les chercher, je vais demander."  
  
Tsukishima va demander à Takeda s'il peut se permettre de rentrer à la maison, et il est rassuré d'apprendre qu'une pause d'une heure a été prévue pour le déjeuner, ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de faire l'aller-retour et de manger.  
  
"Désolé pour l'attente, je vais faire au plus vite.", dit Tsukishima à Kuroo quand ils quittent Takeda.  
"C'est bon, je t'accompagne."  
  
Les deux lycéens se mettent en route en silence, et Tsukishima trouve cet état de fait plutôt perturbant. Kuroo est du style à beaucoup parler, même pour ne rien dire, et autant marcher en silence avec Yamaguchi paraît naturel à Tsukishima, autant il trouve ça bizarre avec Kuroo.  
Il jette un œil dans la direction du lycéen et leurs regards se croisent. Tsukishima détourne les yeux dans l'instant et réalise qu'il est totalement intimidé.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?  
Il n'a pas de raison d'être mal à l'aise avec Kuroo. D'ailleurs, à y réfléchir, ce n'est pas le bon terme, mais il préfèrerait que Kuroo soit plus bavard, comme à l'accoutumée, plutôt qu'il le fixe en souriant.   
Ils arrivent vite chez Tsukishima, et ce dernier ouvre la porte, se déchausse et entre dans la maison.  
  
"Y a personne ?", demande Kuroo.  
"Non, mes parents sont allés voir mon frère aujourd'hui.  
\- Tsukki, si je te connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais croire que tu as sciemment oublié notre repas pour te retrouver avec moi dans une maison vide.", nargue Kuroo en levant un sourcil.  
"... c'est vous qui avez voulu venir avec moi, en même temps. On mange ici ? Au moins y a la clim.", propose Tsukishima en attrapant la télécommande.  
  
Il entre dans la cuisine, ouvre le frigo pour en sortir une carafe de thé, puis prépare deux verres qu'il pose à table avec la carafe, à côté des deux boîtes à bentô oubliées.  
  
"Bon appétit.  
\- Hm, merci pour le repas.", répond Kuroo en attrapant une paire de baguettes. "Un repas en tête à tête avec Tsukki... dis donc, il est de mieux en mieux, ce week-end.  
\- Fermez-la.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas êtes seul avec moi, Tsukki ?  
\- Ca ne me dérange pas tant que vous ne déblatérez pas des imbécilités pareilles."  
  
Le repas est vite avalé et Tsukishima fait l'effort de laver de suite le peu de vaisselle utilisée. Il regarde l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine et réalise qu'il reste une bonne demi-heure avant la reprise.  
  
"Je profite d'être ici pour changer de t-shirt. J'ai bien sué ce matin, ça me permettra d'être plus frais.", dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
"Ca roule. Perso j'ai plus qu'une tenue de rechange donc je vais la garder pour le bus ce soir.", répond Kuroo, les yeux fixés sur son portable.  
  
Tsukishima monte deux marches, se retourne, et regrette déjà ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.  
  
"Vous vous trouvez pas d'excuse pour venir dans ma chambre ?"  
  
Kuroo relève la tête, et Tsukishima sait déjà l'expression qu'il va avoir : un sourcil moqueur relevé, accompagné d'un sourire trop grand pour être vrai.  
  
"Tu peux juste m'y inviter, sinon.", propose Kuroo en rangeant son téléphone en poche.  
"Vous voulez venir ?  
\- On a le temps ?  
\- Largement plus de 3 minutes, oui.", répond Tsukishima le sourire aux lèvres alors que Kuroo se lève de table et le rejoint au bas de l'escalier.  
  
Tsukishima ne monte pas une marche de plus. Il se penche en avant, attrape le col du t-shirt de Kuroo et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Le baiser est fougueux, passionné, et les mains de Kuroo se retrouvent très vite sous son t-shirt.  
Tsukishima se résout à s'écarter, trouvant plus raisonnable de continuer dans la chambre. Il attrape la main de Kuroo dans la sienne, monte l'escalier en tirant le garçon derrière lui et est satisfait quand, une fois la porte passée, Kuroo l'embrasse à nouveau à pleine bouche.  
  
"Tsukki...", soupire Kuroo alors que ses lèvres descendent dans son cou.  
"On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, vous voulez faire quoi ?", réussit à articuler Tsukishima en essayant d'ignorer l'effet que lui font les baisers de Kuroo.  
"Ce que tu veux.", dit Kuroo en relevant le regard vers lui, les yeux brillants.  
  
Tsukishima tire Kuroo par son t-shirt jusqu'au bureau, ouvre le tiroir et en ressort les préservatifs et le lubrifiant.  
  
"Ca vous va comme hier ?  
\- Ca va aller pour toi ?  
\- Hm, vous inquiétez pas. Puis y a que 2 heures d'entraînement cet après-midi."  
  
Les lèvres de Kuroo attrapent les siennes à nouveau et Tsukishima se colle entièrement contre lui. Le baiser est si intense qu'il laisse échapper un long gémissement.  
  
"Quand tu gémis comme ça, ça me fait un effet de malade.  
\- Soyez heureux que la maison soit vide, alors."  
  
Kuroo répond d'un sourire, puis retire hâtivement le t-shirt de Tsukishima. Sa bouche retrouve directement son torse, va attraper un téton qu'il suce avec vigueur.  
  
"Ah ! Hm ! Kuroo-san !!", s'exclame Tsukishima alors que son bassin est déjà en train de se frotter contre Kuroo dans un mouvement qu'il ne contrôle absolument pas.  
"J'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie.", dit Kuroo, sa voix un ton plus grave que d'habitude. "Comment tu fais ça ?  
\- Fermez-la et enlevez votre t-shirt."  
  
Kuroo obéit et dans l'instant Tsukishima pressent leurs deux torses l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur de Kuroo lui faisant un effet monstrueux. Leurs bassins viennent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre à un rythme de plus en plus rapide et Tsukishima sent ses jambes se ramollir sous son poids.  
Il tend une main en arrière sur le bureau, attrape un préservatif et le tend à Kuroo, la respiration haletante.  
  
"Mettez ça."  
  
Tsukishima essaie de reprendre sa respiration pour se concentrer sur la tâche à venir. Il se débarrasse de son short et de son slip en quatrième vitesse et attrape la bouteille de lubrifiant pour se préparer à ce qui va suivre.  
Au moment où il a fini d'insérer un premier doigt en lui, il sent le corps de Kuroo se presser contre le sien, sa bouche posant des baisers sur son épaule, son souffle chaud glissant sur son oreille.  
  
"Mmmmh... Mmmh... Haaa..."  
  
La respiration de Tsukishima est de plus en plus chaotique, et le corps nu de Kuroo contre le sien n'arrange rien. Il arrive tant bien que mal à continuer son œuvre, capture à nouveau les lèvres de Kuroo des les siennes même s'il laisse plus le garçon l'embrasser que le contraire.  
N'en pouvant plus d'attendre et considérant que ce qu'il a fait fera bien l'affaire, Tsukishima retire ses doigts et attrape à nouveau la bouteille de lubrifiant.  
  
"Je compte sur vous pour dépasser les trois minutes.", dit Tsukishima en lubrifiant le préservatif de Kuroo, heureux d'entendre le lycéen gémir de plaisir à la caresse.  
"Hnn... Je... ah !... Je croyais qu'on était pressés.  
\- Et ben dépassez pas le quart d'heure non plus.  
\- Comment on... comment tu te mets ?"  
  
Tsukishima analyse rapidement les options, pousse la chaise de son bureau et décale son ordinateur avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau. Il passe les bras autour des épaules de Kuroo, l'embrasse à nouveau, invitant Kuroo à venir se coller contre lui. Le lycéen vient s'installer entre ses cuisses, posent ses mains sur ses hanches, et Tsukishima se rapproche du bord du bureau pour être le plus proche possible, pousse un soupir de plaisir quand un mouvement de bassin de Kuroo fait que leurs deux érections frottent l'une contre l'autre.  
Il en veut plus tout de suite.  
  
"Kuroo-san, vous pouvez y aller."  
  
Kuroo s'écarte légèrement, regarde Tsukishima avec des yeux incertains.  
  
"Hier, c'est... c'est toi qui as tout fait. J'ai un peu peur de te faire mal.", explique-t-il, alors que sa main droite caresse la cuisse de Tsukishima.  
"Je vais vous guider. Approchez-vous.", intime-t-il.  
  
Il attrape la main gauche de Kuroo, puis lève les jambes et place la main de Kuroo sous sa cuisse gauche.  
  
"Soutenez ce côté-là, déjà."  
  
Il attrape ensuite la main droite de Kuroo, la place à son entrejambe.  
  
"Allez-y juste doucement et ça ira tout seul.", ajoute-t-il, espérant que ça suffise.  
  
Kuroo prend une longue inspiration, puis s'aidant de sa main droite, pénètre Tsukishima. Le mouvement n'est pas fini que leurs lèvres se retrouvent, alors que les bras de Tsukishima attirent Kuroo plus à lui.  
  
"... ça va ?", demande Kuroo, totalement immobile, après quelques instants.  
"Oui. Vous pouvez bouger, hein."  
  
Kuroo entame un premier va-et-vient et un son guttural s'échappe de sa gorge. Une des mains de Tsukishima passe dans les cheveux de Kuroo, s'y accroche avec peut-être un peu trop de fermeté, alors que Kuroo impose un rythme lent à leurs bassins.  
  
"Mmmh ! Mmh... Plus vite.", dit Tsukishima, ses doigts se resserrant à nouveau dans les cheveux de Kuroo.  
  
Le lycéen obéit, les va-et-vient s'intensifiant alors que les lèvres de Kuroo viennent se poser sur l'épaule de Tsukishima, alternant entre des baisers et des succions délicieuses. Au bout d'un moment, Kuroo se contente d'enfoncer son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Tsukishima, ne pouvant apparemment plus retenir ses gémissements. Ses mouvements accélèrent encore un peu, mais Tsukishima se rend compte qu'il n'est pas tout à fait bien.  
  
"Arrêtez-vous.", ordonne-t-il.  
  
Kuroo pousse un petit cri suppliant mais obéit. Son bassin s'immobilise mais son torse continue de se soulever rapidement.  
  
"Décalez-vous un peu par là.", dit Tsukishima en poussant un peu Kuroo avec sa cuisse droite. "Et reprenez plus doucement.  
\- ... putain... Hnn. Tsukki..."  
  
La sensation est de suite différente et Tsukishima laisse échapper un long gémissement.  
  
"Tsukki...  
\- Nnh ! Aah ! Oui ! Oui ! Plus vite !", crie Tsukishima peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il oublie vite cette pensée quand Kuroo accélère le rythme de ses mouvements. "Mmmmmmh !"  
  
Kuroo se déplace légèrement, récupère ses mains sous les cuisses de Tsukishima et vient les placer sur ses hanches. Il attire fermement le bassin du lycéen à lui et Tsukishima réalise que c'est juste ça qui lui manquait. Il n'a plus aucune intention de retenir ses cris de plaisir.  
  
"Encore ! Encore ! Vous arrêtez pas !  
\- Nh ! Ah ! Je... Nh !"  
  
Tsukishima sent du sperme commencer à couler de son érection et il se décide à s'écarter légèrement de Kuroo, relâche son emprise sur ses épaules pour pouvoir se toucher.  
  
"Mmh ! Oui ! Oui !"  
  
En quelques mouvements rapides sur sa verge, il atteint l'orgasme, sent tout son corps se tendre dans un moment de pur plaisir.  
  
"Nnnnnh !", gémit Kuroo, son visage de nouveau dans le cou de Tsukishima. "Nnh ! Tsukki !"  
  
Tsukishima attrape à nouveau les cheveux de Kuroo entre ses doigts et le garçon éjacule dans l'instant, ses doigts se contractant une dernière fois sur les hanches de Tsukishima.  
  
"Oh, putain.", dit Kuroo l'instant d'après, la respiration encore rapide.  
"... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demande Tsukishima, et il réalise à ce moment que sa respiration est tout aussi haletante.  
  
C'était juste... super bon.  
Tsukishima commence à avoir des crampes aux cuisses, par contre, alors il appuie doucement sur le bassin de Kuroo pour lui faire comprendre de s'écarter. Kuroo se retire et Tsukishima peut enfin baisser ses cuisses, mais le lycéen reste tout proche de lui, son visage toujours près du sien.  
  
"Je crois que je suis plus gay que ce que je croyais parce que... merde alors.", finit par dire Kuroo sur un ton joyeux.  
"C'est de plus en plus charmant, la façon dont vous parlez.  
\- Alors hier soir c'était grandiose, mais là, là, putain.  
\- ... content que ça vous ait plu ?", propose Tsukishima, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il doit faire de la perte de vocabulaire soudaine de Kuroo.  
"On est obligés de retourner jouer au volley ? Non, parce que là je sais à quoi je préfèrerais passer mon après-midi.", ajoute Kuroo, écartant son visage et cherchant le regard de Tsukishima.  
  
Il a un sourire malicieux aux lèvres mais son regard est particulièrement doux.  
  
"Moi j'ai eu mon compte, merci.  
\- ... ouch, merde, c'était pas bon pour toi ?  
\- Non, complètement nul, ça doit être pour ça que je faisais autant de bruit.", soupire Tsukishima en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
"Oh, putain, j'aime trop quand tu fais du bruit.  
\- Arrêtez avec les "putain".   
\- Pardon. Désolé. Merde.  
\- "Merde" c'est vachement mieux, c'est sûr.", ironise Tsukishima et il pousse sur le torse de Kuroo pour que celui-ci s'écarte et que Tsukishima puisse descendre du bureau.  
  
Kuroo lui fait un grand sourire désolé et Tsukishima n'arrive pas à se résoudre à lui en vouloir. Après tout, il trouve ça tout de même un peu plaisant de faire autant d'effet à Kuroo. Tsukishima fait un pas vers sa table de nuit mais les bras de Kuroo l'encercle au niveau de la taille, le retiennent par derrière.  
  
"Hey, ça va ?", demande Kuroo sur un ton inquiet. "Désolé, je raconte n'importe quoi."  
  
Tsukishima réalise qu'il n'a pas été foncièrement agréable ces dernières minutes et se décide à se tourner vers Kuroo à nouveau avant de l'embrasser doucement.  
  
"Ca va.", dit-il, et a l'idée de génie sur ce qu'il peut dire ensuite pour pas avoir totalement l'air d'un connard. "Et vous ?  
\- ... je sais pas comment je vais tenir sur mes jambes cet après-midi, je crois.", dit Kuroo et Tsukishima se met à rire. "Au fait, tu... tu avais pas dit que tu aimais pas... les deux en même temps ?"  
  
Le cerveau encore un peu embrumé de Tsukishima met quelques instants à réaliser de quoi parle Kuroo.  
  
"Ca dépend des fois. Jamais au début en tout cas. Là j'allais éjaculer de toute façon et c'est plus plaisant comme ça.  
\- Oh... Ok.", répond Kuroo, l'air pensif.  
  
Tsukishima s'écarte, et alors qu'il allait attraper un mouchoir sur la table de nuit, il voit l'heure qu'il est et décide qu'il va prendre le temps de se doucher.  
  
"Je vais rincer tout ça à la salle de bains.", dit-il en ouvrant sa commode pour se sortir un rechange.  
"J'peux t'accompagner ?"  
  
Tsukishima pèse le pour et le contre. Ils n'ont de toute façon pas le temps pour faire plus. Mais ils seraient moins en retard en passant à la douche en même temps.  
  
"OK, mais pas de tripotage, hein."  
  
Kuroo fait un grand sourire.  
  
"Tsukki, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert."  
  


* * *

  
Le retour jusqu'à Karasuno se fait sans encombre, et les lycéens prennent même le temps de faire un détour au conbini où Kuroo s'achète un magazine à lire pour le trajet du retour vers Tôkyô.  
Kuroo a de nouveau une conversation animée -sur la matinée, sur le repas de midi, sur les manga qu'il aime dans le magazine qu'il a acheté- et Tsukishima écoute d'une oreille ce que le lycéen raconte, se contentant d'une remarque blessante ici ou là pour montrer qu'il écoute.  
Il se rend compte qu'il est plutôt fatigué. Contrairement à Kuroo, il aurait bien passé l'après-midi à faire la sieste, plutôt que l'amour -ou pire, du volley-ball.  
Il pousse un long bâillement et remarque que Kuroo l'observe du coin de l'œil, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"... quoi ?  
\- T'es adorable, quand tu bailles.  
\- Fermez-la.  
\- Oh, c'est bon, laisse-moi mon petit moment de gloire, d'avoir réussi à te fatiguer.  
\- C'est la digestion. Et le volley ce matin."  
  
Kuroo ne répond rien, se contente de son sourire narquois et d'un mouvement de sourcil qui fait lever aux cieux les yeux de Tsukishima.  
  
Quand ils arrivent à Karasuno, un groupe est déjà en train de rejouer au volley, mais la plupart des garçons rangent leurs affaires ou discutent, et Kuroo et Tsukishima reprennent facilement leur place dans le groupe.  
  
"Vous avez eu le temps de manger ?", demande Yamaguchi, qui s'est approché de Tsukishima dès qu'il l'a vu arriver.  
"Pas de souci. J'avais juste oublié d'emmener les bentô, mais tout était prêt chez moi.  
\- Ca te ressemble pas, ce genre d'oubli.  
\- Hm, ce matin j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller et puis j'ai eu la tête à autre chose, j'imagine.  
\- Je pensais pas que tu laisserais Kuroo-san rentrer avec toi, en tout cas.", dit Yamaguchi et Tsukishima se sent légèrement rougir à la remarque. Il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez pour essayer de cacher son embarras, espère que Yamaguchi ne lit rien de particulier sur son visage.  
"Il aurait été encore plus chiant si je lui avais dit non...", soupire Tsukishima.  
  
Vu l'heure à laquelle doit repartir le bus de Nekoma, l'après-midi est uniquement consacrée à un match entre les deux équipes. Tsukishima est heureux quand il s'aperçoit que la rotation des équipes fait qu'il n'est jamais à l'avant en même temps que Kuroo : il sait qu'il aurait eu un peu de mal à se concentrer le cas échéant.  
Les premières balles sont difficiles, et Tsukishima a du mal à se concentrer sur le jeu. Il a l'impression qu'avant chaque service, Kozume le regarde d'un œil suspicieux, et il n'aime pas vraiment ça.  
Quand il finit par sortir pour se faire remplacer par Nishinoya, il va voir le coach Ukai.  
  
"Je crois que je me suis de nouveau fait mal aux doigts.", dit-il en montrant sa main gauche. "Je sais pas si c'est intelligent que j'y retourne."  
  
C'est un mensonge, mais après tout, il a encore un peu la main douloureuse, et il n'arrive de toute façon pas à se concentrer. Il ne tient pas à faire un match pathétique cet après-midi.  
  
"OK, on va rentrer Narita à la place. Vu que c'est la main gauche, tu peux aller t'entraîner au service en attendant, peut-être ?", propose Ukai et Tsukishima décide d'obtempérer. Après tout, si c'était pour ne rien faire de l'après-midi, il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui à faire la sieste, donc autant ne pas être venu pour rien.  
  
Il s'écarte du terrain principal pour sortir des ballons de la réserve, et quand il se tourne à nouveau vers le match en cours, il voit Kuroo le regarder d'un air étonné et lever les sourcils pour demander silencieusement ce qu'il fait.  
Tsukishima pointe sa main gauche et roule les épaules, ne sait pas trop comment interpréter le regard que lui rend Kuroo. Il se détourne, se dirige vers le fond du gymnase, et commence une série de services plus pathétiques les uns que les autres.  
  
Il aurait sûrement mieux fait de rester dans son lit cet après-midi.  
  


* * *

  
Nekoma gagne.  
Encore.  
Hinata demande une revanche, mais le dernier set s'est un peu trop éternisé pour que ce soit envisageable.  
Tsukishima lève la tête vers l'horloge du gymnase, constate que la fin de l'entraînement est prévue pour dans moins de 20 minutes. Il range ses ballons, rejoint le banc de Karasuno en voyant que les élèves se rassemblent.  
  
Les coachs font un court discours et envoient les élèves de Nekoma utiliser les douches alors que Karasuno a droit à un deuxième débriefing. Le coach Nekomata prend le temps de leur indiquer quelques-unes de leurs erreurs et quand les élèves de Nekoma reviennent douchés et changés, Tsukishima sait que c'est le moment des adieux.  
Il n'est pas le seul : Hinata crie combien il est triste que Kozume ne reste pas une nuit de plus chez lui.  
  
"Tsukki, je peux te parler deux minutes ?", demande le capitaine de Nekoma, tout de suite venu à sa rencontre.  
  
Tsukishima n'est pas bien certain de l'étiquette à mettre sur ce contexte. Il a couché trois fois avec ce garçon en l'espace d'un week-end, en sachant très bien que ça ne les mènerait à rien, et il ne sait pas trop comment la séparation va se faire.  
Il préfèrerait rester en bons termes avec Kuroo, en fait.  
  
"Si vous voulez.", répond-il en suivant Kuroo un peu à l'écart du groupe.  
"En fait, j'ai deux choses à te demander...", commence Kuroo quand ils sont à une distance raisonnable des autres.  
"J'espère que l'une des deux n'est pas un coup rapide avant que vous ne preniez le bus, en tout cas."  
  
Kuroo fait de grands yeux puis se met à rire et Tsukishima se sent un peu plus relaxé à ce son.  
  
"J'aurais rien contre, mais non, c'est pas ça. Et puis je viens de prendre ma douche.  
\- ... je vous écoute, alors.  
\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux avoir ton contact ?", demande Kuroo, les joues un peu rosies, en sortant son téléphone.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?  
\- Ben t'écrire, ou t'appeler."  
  
Tsukishima lève les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincu. Il sort tout de même son téléphone de son sac et envoie ses informations par bluetooth.  
  
"Yes, merci.  
\- Et la deuxième chose ?  
\- Est-ce que je peux te faire la cour ?  
\- ......... hein ?  
\- Parce qu'en fait, je t'aime bien.", explique Kuroo. "J'aime bien ton caractère de merde et ton air condescendant, et j'aime bien les bruits que tu fais au lit, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce serait probablement cool d'être ton petit ami."  
  
Tsukishima reste totalement silencieux une seconde.  
  
"Pour arriver à une conclusion pareille, c'est qu'il vous manque très clairement une case.", finit-il par répondre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
On ne lui a jamais fait une déclaration pareille.  
  
"... c'est non, alors ?", demande Kuroo, le sourire aux lèvres mais le regard légèrement implorant.  
"Faites ce que vous voulez.", répond Tsukishima, absolument certain que c'est une mauvaise idée.


	4. Epilogue

"Ton sourire est un peu effrayant.", dit Kenma en arrivant au niveau de Kuroo qui l'attend au croisement habituel pour aller au lycée, les mains dans les poches.  
"Ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir de bon matin.", répond Kuroo, et les deux amis se mettent en marche côte à côte.  
"... alors, à quoi c'est dû ?", demande Kenma après quelques secondes de silence.  
"Tsukishima.  
\- Le garçon de Karasuno ? Celui chez qui tu dormais ?  
\- Celui-là même."  
  
Kenma pousse un long soupir, met son jeu sur pause et relève la tête vers Kuroo en plissant les yeux.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?", demande-t-il, fixant Kuroo des yeux quelques instants avant que son regard ne retourne à sa PSP alors qu'il recommence à jouer.  
"... je m'entends trop bien avec les gens qui me vannent, déjà, je crois.", dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kenma. "Et tu sais pas le contexte, hein.  
\- J'ai bien compris qu'il a suffi qu'il te dise "allez vous faire foutre" pour qu'il t'intéresse, oui."  
  
L'explication de Kenma est tellement juste que Kuroo reste sans voix une seconde.  
  
"... putain, je suis complètement grave, en fait...  
\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire.  
\- Après, le sexe était vraiment génial."  
  
Les jambes de Kenma arrêtent de bouger et Kuroo fait deux pas avant de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami n'est plus à son niveau. Il se retourne, voit que Kenma le regarde avec des yeux éberlués.  
  
"Non.  
\- Euh, si ?  
\- C'était une erreur, alors. Ca peut arriver.  
\- ... trois fois ?"  
  
Kenma émet un son étrange dans le fond de sa gorge.  
  
"... j'aimerais juste savoir ce qui te réjouis autant à l'idée de t'être trouvé un plan cul qui t'insulte à 300 bornes de chez toi.  
\- En fait...  
\- Non, c'était rhétorique, je ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment pas.", conclut Kenma et Kuroo se met à rire, sortant son portable de sa poche.  
  
'Mon meilleur ami désapprouve déjà de notre future relation.', écrit-il à Tsukishima.  
'Si ça peut le rassurer, vous pouvez lui dire que moi aussi.', répond l'intéressé au bout de quelques instants et Kuroo se remet à rire dans un reniflement peu élégant.  
  
"Enfin, si ça peut te rendre heureux...", ajoute Kenma dans un soupir, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
"Regarde comme il est adorable.", dit Kuroo en mettant sous les yeux de Kenma la photo de profil qu'il a choisi pour Tsukishima sur son portable : un zoom de la photo de la salle à manger des Tsukishima où il pose souriant avec son grand frère.  
"... tu veux passer pour un pédophile, en plus ?  
\- Arg, non, dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est en attendant d'en avoir une pareille mais avec sa tête actuelle.  
\- Ca me semble difficile à imaginer.  
\- ... ouais, moi aussi, en fait.", conclut Kuroo, qui réalise qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir voir le Tsukishima actuel avec cette tête. "Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'entretienne la flamme, hein.", ajoute-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.  
  
Ce n'est probablement pas normal de vouloir autant flirter avec un mec aussi cassant que Tsukishima.  
Mais il adore ça.  
Il adore ça probablement même un peu plus que coucher avec lui. Ou à peu près au même niveau.  
Il doit être complètement masochiste, ça ne peut être que ça.  
  
"Allô ?  
\- Oh, je suis étonné que tu répondes !  
\- Si je comptais vraiment vous ignorer, je vous aurais pas donné mon numéro, hein.  
\- Ca va ?  
\- Depuis hier ? Oui.  
\- Cool, tant mieux. T'as passé la nuit à penser à moi ?  
\- Je suis à peu près sûr que vous avez passé la vôtre à penser à moi.  
\- Ah ah... ouais, en fait, c'est vrai.", avoue Kuroo.  
"Vous en tenez vraiment une couche.  
\- Hey, faut me comprendre ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se découvre bisexuel, qu'on a le meilleur orgasme de sa vie et qu'on décide de charmer un mec à distance, hein.  
\- Toute une vie chamboulée parce que vous avez pas pu retenir vos pulsions.  
\- A qui la faute ?  
\- La vôtre ?", propose Tsukishima et les deux lycéens se mettent à rire au même moment. "J'ai un peu pensé à vous, j'avoue.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Vous avez manqué à ma mère au petit-déjeuner."  
  
Kuroo explose de rire, manque de lâcher son portable.  
  
"T'as vu ça, la bonne impression que j'ai laissée ?  
\- Elle m'a dit de vous dire que vous étiez toujours le bienvenu, si jamais vous repassez par ici.  
\- Une nouvelle excuse pour venir dans ta chambre. J'ai trop assuré.  
\- Je sais pas si c'est si extraordinaire que ça. Je pense que ma mère vendrait son âme pour que j'ai une vie sociale, en fait.  
\- Bon, ben fais-moi signe quand tu veux me réinviter, alors. Vu que je suis le bienvenu.  
\- Vous êtes déjà en manque ?  
\- Non, ça va. Je tiens le coup.", rigole Kuroo. "Hey, Tsukki, je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Est-ce que tous les garçons qui dorment chez toi finissent dans ton lit ou je suis une exception ?  
\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne façon de me draguer, de sous-entendre que je couche avec tout ce qui passe.  
\- Euh... oups ? Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais mes chances, en fait.  
\- ... vous êtes une exception. J'avais même jamais fait l'amour dans mon propre lit, jusqu'ici.  
\- Sans déc ? Mais t'avais l'air... t'avais l'air tellement expérimenté !  
\- De l'expérience j'en ai, mais pas dans mon lit. D'ailleurs j'ai pas encore trouvé où jeter les préservatifs usagés de ce week-end de manière à ce que ma mère tombe pas dessus.", soupire Tsukishima et Kuroo se met à rire.  
"... maintenant je suis super curieux de comment tu l'as eue, ton expérience pas dans ton lit.  
\- Dites donc, vous êtes même pas encore mon petit ami et vous voulez déjà avoir la conversation sur mes ex ?  
\- Il y avait un "encore" dans ta phrase.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as dit "vous êtes pas /encore/ mon petit ami". Ca laisse supposer que tu sais déjà que je le serai. Un jour.  
\- Et je m'en veux déjà.  
\- Tsukki, tu veux être mon petit ami ?  
\- Non.  
\- Allez, de toute façon je finirai par te faire craquer.  
\- C'est pas une raison pour vous faire plaisir. Faut que je vous laisse mijoter un peu.  
\- Hm hm hm.", chantonne Kuroo.  
"... vous avez une façon bizarre de faire la cour.", finit par ajouter Tsukishima.  
"Et ça marche ?  
\- Beaucoup trop à mon goût."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, je mets un point final avant qu'ils finissent ensemble (mais c'est en bonne voie :D). Il y aura peut-être une suite un jour mais on m'a dit que le dernier chapitre faisait une bonne conclusion et je pense que c'est assez vrai. Comme j'avais déjà écrit la conversation entre Kuroo et Kenma, j'avais très envie de l'inclure, d'où cet épilogue en plus :)


End file.
